A Famous actress and Singer Student Story
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: A Girl named Mia Lopez is famous and has been living her dream but she's also a teen mom but now she has to move to Santa Fe New Mexico. Will she find her way or mess it up.
1. Chapter 1

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 Finding out that I'm moving to New Mexico and dealing with going to school] <strong>

With Mia Lopez in LA in the Recording studio in West Hollywood at 7:30 at night!

"Mia we need you to sing now. Mia's manager said staring at her while she's talking to her daughter.

"Okay Mike I will be right there. I need to tell my daughter something first. Mia said in her accent rolling her eyes.

Mia has long dark brown curly hair with bang with the most gorgeous tan skin tone, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes you have ever seen. She has a skinny but curve figure that guys just love to stare at and girls are just jealous of. She has a nice size chest that's not to small but it's not too big.

That night she's wearing black skinny jeans that only goes to her waist with a white and gray tank top that shows her stomach a little with black heels on. She has her hair up in a messy pony tail and her make up is just right.

Mia walks into the booth and she puts her headphones on and puts her mouth near the mic and waits until her manager is ready.

"Are you ready Mike? Mia asked in her gorgeous accent.

He nods and the music starts and she starts dancing and singing.

Mia is recording Hook It Up.

Mia..."_Girl what's up? Everybody likes a fiesta. Everybody wants to have fun. Bring a couple of friends and I'll betcha. They'll be hookin up with someone. Cause I'm tired of all the boys. Who don't like to dance. And if you don't like to dance. You don't stand a chance. So why you standing in the corner. With your arms all folded. When you know that she's ready to dance. Right up on ya. You got the money. Money. She's got the hottie body. We Wanna party, party. Hook it all up (hook it up) You pick the song they're playing. She's waits anticipating. All the while the DJ saying. Hook it on up (hook it up) the guy says Hook it up, baby. Hook it up. _

The music stops and Mia stares at her manager.

"Okay Mia you can stop now, that's all for tonight and Baby Caitlyn looks tired. Mike said.

She nods and takes off the headphones and walks out of the booth smiling.

She sits in one of chairs and takes Caitlyn from her one of her other managers and holds her smiling.

"Hey baby girl, you do look tired don't worry mama is going to take you home soon. She said in a sweet voice.

Caitlyn smiles at her mom tiredly and nods.

Mama? Caitlyn asked. Mia smiles at her daughter. "Yes baby? Mia asked playing with her daughters short dark brown curly hair.

"Dada here yet? She asked yawning. "No baby daddy is with some of daddy's friends, you will see him tomorrow. Mia said rocking her tired daughter to sleep.

"Mia you did great today keep up the good work. Her manager said with a fake smile.

"Thanks Mike and Reed. She said noticing th fame smile. "Um Mia we have to talk to you. She looks up from her sleeping daughter and looks at her managers confused.

"What's up? She asked getting worried. " Um, well we both think that since your only 17 years old and you haven't been to a real school that were going to make you go to a real school. They said at the same.

Mia stares at both of them shocked and starts speaking in Spanish. _"Are you out of your damn mind Mike? I will not go to some school with kids who think that they can make it big when they can't._ They hate when she speaks Spanish. They sigh.

"Mia please I know this is a shocked but me and your mom think it's for the best and Tyrone will be with you. She shakes her head and sighs and speaks English again.

"Where is this damn school? She asked angerly at him. "In Santa Fe New Mexico. Mia stares at him and glares at him.

"No Mike. MIA. NO MIKE I WILL NOT. Mia gets up with Caitlyn in her arms and grabs her stuff and walks out to sea of people with cameras asking her things. She doesn't look at them and covers Caitlyn face and walks to her car and opens the back and puts Caitlyn in her car seat and straps her in then closes the door and goes into the driver seat and closes the door and starts the car and pulls out slowly trying not to hit the people with cameras and they won't move so she beeps the horn so they will move. They move and she drives off angerly.

With Troy and his friend in New Mexico! "Hey dude check this out. Said Chad Danforth! Troy looks and sees a picture of his big time famous crush Mia Lopez wearing skinny white short shorts, with a brown bikini top on with a white tank top over her bikini that shows her bikini a little and brown sandals with her hair up wearing black shades hanging out with Zac Efron at a concert smiling and talking to some other people.

"Hey dude do you think she's dating Zac Efron again? Troy asked slightly jealous.

"No dude they could be friends still. Chad said shutting the computer off.

They talk more then they go to class.

With Mia driving to Zac's house the next day in LA.

She and Zac use to date but they didn't work out and they haven't been hanging out but she called him a few weeks ago and they are starting to hang out more. She pulls up and parks the car and turns it off then takes her keys out and gets out then closes the door and open the back door and un straps Caitlyn from her car seat and takes her out of the car and closes then door then locks her car.

She walks to the door and knocks while holding her daughter on her hip.

The door opens and Zac smiles and lets them in. They walk into the house and they sit down on the couch and Zac looks at Mia.

"Hey what's up? Zac asked confused. With Mia in her POV! "I heard Zac say something and I look up at him and just sigh. I start speaking in Spanish that I know that Zac speaks and knows.

"_My life is a living hell right now Zac that's what's up. _

"_Hey your life is not a living hell tell me why are you so mad and sad right now?_ He said back to me in Spanish. I sigh and play with Caitlyn's short dark brown curly hair.

End of Mia's POV.

"Mia please tell me what's going on. He said in English getting worried.

"I have to move to Santa Fe New Mexico. Mia said look away. Zac stares at his ex girlfriend shocked!

"What do you mean you have to move? "Why didn't you tell me before Mia? He asked getting angry.

Mia hears Caitlyn whining so she picks her up since she was sitting next to her on the couch and rubs her back a little.

"Calm down baby mommy's here. She said rubbing her 3 year old daughter's back. "Zac they want me to go there for school since I'm only 17 years old but Mike doesn't get that I'm a mom at 17 and I can handle this life Zac I really can and I didn't tell you before because I just found out yesterday. Zac stares at Mia and sighs.

"Does um Tyrone know about this yet Mia? He asked. She looks at her baby who is now sleeping in her arms and shakes her head no.

"Well you need to tell him Mia. She shakes her head no and keeps looking at her daughter.

"I can't right now Zac what if he leaves me and Caitlyn? She asked while getting tears in her eyes. Zac walks over to Mia and holds her.

"Mia you are MiaHonorLopez he can't just leave you remember he cares about you and Caitlyn so much.

Mia stares into Zac's blue eyes and smiles.

"Zac why did we break up in the first place? She asked staring into his blue eyes.

" Because your mom didn't want me with you but that doesn't mean I'm over you Mia because I'm really not. He said smiling at her.

Mia smiles at him then her phone rings waking up Caitlyn. Oh sorry baby. Caitlyn whines then starts crying. Mia rubs Caitlyn's back and starts singing to her. "_This could be the start of something new. It feels so right. To be here with you. And now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new._ She stops and Caitlyn falls back to sleep.

"Wow you remember the song we use to sing together? Zac asked suprised. Mia looks at Zac and smiles.

"Yes I do Zac it was my favorite song of ours. Zac smiles and nods.

"Can you take Caitlyn so I can see who called me? She asked. He nods and Mia hands Caitlyn to Zac.

She looks into her purse and sees her phone then she checks to see who called and she sees that her mom called.

She sighs and calls her mom. "Hello? Jen asked on the other line.

Hey mommy. Mia said rolling her eyes. "MiaHonorLopez why did you walk out on Mike and Reed like that?

Because I wanted to get away from this crap you did. Mia you know better then that were going to New Mexico next week and you and my grand child better be ready and Tyrone knows and he's happy.

"NO MAMA I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE I CAN HANDLE THIS PLACE MAMA PLEACE? She asked yelling on the other line forgetting that her daughter was sleeping.

Mia you're going to wake up Caitlyn. Zac said holding Caitlyn. She turns to Zac and nods.

"Mom please we will talk about this when we get home. She said sighing.

"Fine and leave Zac's house right now. Her mom said on the other line.

"Whatever mom, I don't need to hear your crap right now. She said getting angry.

"Bye Mia, I love you and I'm just doing what's best for your future so come home now. Mia rolls her eyes.

Okay whatever you fucking say mother I will see you at home bye. She sighs and closes her phone.

"I have to go Zac but I will let you know when I'm leaving. Mia said smiling at him.

She takes Caitlyn from Zac and picks up her purse and says that she will call Zac later. He nods sighing.

"Bye Zac it was good talking to you. She leaves and drives home.

With Mia, Her mom and Caitlyn at there house!

Mia changed Caitlyn's clothes so now Caitlyn is playing with her toys on the ground in the living room while Mia and her mom are talking on the couch in the living room.

"Mia why can't you be happy that your getting away from the fame for awhile? Her mom asked taking a sip her wine. She glares at her mom and sighs.

" Because mom, this is my career were talking about you can't just take that away from me. She said keeping a eye on her daughter.

"Yes I can Mia I'm your mother and I can't let you just do what ever you want anymore that's how Caitlyn got into the world or did you forget that my little slut of a daughter? Her mom said slightly drunk.

Mia stares at her mom shocked and stares at her daughter then turns to her mom and gets mad.

" Don't talk about my daughter like that, mom I love Caitlyn so much and I care about her so much so don't say that ever and you can call me a slut all you want but I'm not goind to let you call my daughter a bastard the way dad called me that. Go fuck yourself if you ever think I'm going to let my own mother talk me down her own bullshit ways. .

Jennifer looks at Caitlyn and smiles then looks at her daughter and sighs nodding.

"I'm sorry Mia I really am, I never really meant to hurt you but I'm just doing what's best with my family and you are my family. She said pulling her daughter close to her.

"You know what mom? I'm doing what's best for my daughter and if going to Santa Fe New Mexico is what's best for her then I'm going to move to New Mexico.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 First day at East High and The Break up ] <strong>

Well it's been a week and Mia got a lot done with her music and she packed everything for the new house. She was told that Mike was also going to be in Santa Few New Mexico and he will still be working on her work. She is on there private jet flying to Santa Fe New Mexico with her mom, her boyfriend and Caitlyn's father Tyrone, and her daughter Caitlyn. Caitlyn doesn't like flying at all so Mia is trying to calm her down since she's crying.

"Baby please stop crying for mommy were going to land soon please. Mia said getting annoyed with her daughter. Caitlyn keeps crying and starts hitting Mia's face.

Mia grabs Caitlyn's hands and gives her a stern look.

"No hitting me in the face CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez you know better then that. Mia said getting angery.

Caitlyn keeps crying and keeps hitting Mia's face making her get really angry to the point where she starts yelling.

"CAITLYNROSEBROOKSLOPEZ KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW

. Caitlyn stops hitting her and gets off her mom's lap scared and runs to her dad and he picks her up and hugs her and rubs her back as she cries..

Mia sighs and looks out the window.

" Mia don't be so hard on her she's only 3 years old. She looks at Tyrone and glares at him.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the best mother and girlfriend I can be I will let my daughter hit me in the face if that makes your happy. She said glaring at him.

"I'm not saying that Mia I'm just saying that she's still learning and yes she is only 3 years old and what she's doing is not right but I'm not going to have you scare her. Tyrone said rocking Caitlyn back to sleep. Mia glares at him and looks at her daughter then back at him.

"I'm not you Tyrone I will not just let our daughter hit her mom in the face all she wants too if that makes her happy sorry but I'm trying to be the good parents unlike you who is going to make her as some girl that hits people I'm not going to be a mother like my mom was with me Tyrone, if you think that then you don't know me at all.

She said getting tears in her eyes.

She turns back to the window with tears falling down her face and Tyrone sighs feeling like he never says anything right anymore.

Tyrone and Mia haven't been getting along lately and there only trying for Caitlyn but if Caitlyn wasn't around they wouldn't be together anymore.

With Troy and his friends in Santa Fe New Mexico at his best friend Chad's house!

Hey man look at this. Chad said.

Troy sees the computer and he sees a headline._ MIA LOPEZ MOVING TO SANTA FE NEW MEXICO AND IS GOING TO START GOING TO EAST HIGH SCHOOL STARTING ON WEDESDAY._

Today is Tuesday Chad that means she will be at our school tomorrow.

With Mia, Caitlyn, Tyrone, and Mia's mom at there new huge house.

They are done packing and are loving the house. Mia has a huge room and Caitlyn has her own room.

There is a recording studio in there house. The Bolton's live next the Lopez family. Tyrone and his family moved to Santa FE New Mexico a week ago but he came to LA to see his daughter and he is now at his house with his family.

Mia is at the recording studio in Santa Fe with her manager Mike.

She is really close to Troy's friend Chad's house.

"Hey dude you want to go to the studio and watch Eric work? Chad asked his best friend Troy.

Sure lets go Chad. Troy said. Troy and Chad walk to the studio and they see Eric talking to someone and they sit in the chairs.

Mia is in the booth with her headphone on. Hey Mia we want you sing now.

"Okay Eric and Mike. Mia said. Troy and Chad stare at the booth and they see Mia Lopez standing there.

The music starts and she dances a little and starts singing into the mic and she starts recording the song while singing.

Mia..."_Why you talking all that talk? Talk. Who you trying to impress? Impress. Think you better check your style. That might have worked before. But I ain't having it. Show me that you got the touch. Hear the words that I don't say. Gotta read between the lines. You gotta learn this song. Cause I wanna be played like a sweet guitar. Played like a slow jam in the dark. Gotta find the groove. You know what to do to get to me. I wanna be played like a violin. Make the strings talk with your finger tips. Never go to fast. Gotta understand. The way I need to be played. _

Troy and Chad and moving there head to the song and they keep staring at Mia.

Mia..."_ It's not about the way you roll. Roll. Your making it too obvious. Trying to be original. You gotta learn me. Don't be in such a rush. I can be your symphony. Symphony. Listen to me all night long. Long. If you give me what I need. I could be your favorite song. I wanna be played like a sweet guitar. Played like a slow jam in the dark. Gotta find the groove. You know what to do to get to me. I wanna be played like a violin. Make the strings talk with your finger tips. Never go to fast. Gotta understand. The way I need to be played. Played. Mm make it just like that. Come on do it again. Played. We're going to get this right. Even if it takes all night. Oh. Oooh. Yeah. Yeah. Do you feel me? That's right. Take it nice and slow. I wanna be played like a sweet guitar. Played like a slow jam in the dark. Gotta find the groove. You know what to do to get to me. I wanna be played like a like violin. Make the strings talk with your finger tips. Never go to fast. Gotta understand. The way I need to be playe_d.

She sees Troy and Chad and she winks at them and sings the last part of the song smiling at them.

Mia..."_Played like a sweet guitar. Played like a slow jam in the dark. Gotta find the groove. You know what to do to get to me. I wanna be played. Played. Like a violin. Make the strings talk with your finger tips. Never go. Never go to fast. Gotta understand_.

She stops recording the song.

"That's great Mia you can come out now. Her other manager Eric said smiling at her. She smiles and nods while taking off the headphone.

She walks out of the booth and looks right at the boys and smiles.

"Hello there um why are you here? Mia asked staring at them confused.

Troy and Chad stare right at Mia shocked. Mike and Eric turn around and they see Troy and Chad staring at Mia in a daze!

"Hey boys what are you doing here? Eric said getting a little angry. They stop staring at Mia and turn to Eric.

"Hey Eric we just wanted to see what you were doing. Said Chad!

"Well as you can see I'm working right now can you come back later? He asked a little nicer. They nod and they leave the studio.

With Troy, Mia, and Chad after the boys left!

Troy and Chad are talking about how they saw Mia Lopez when they hear someone calling them.

"HEY GUYS? The voiced yelled. They turn around to see Mia Lopez staring at them smiling. They stare at each other shocked and then they turn back to Mia who is staring at them.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO US? They both yelled. She laughs at how cute they are and nods.

They walk over to her.

"Hey boys what's up? Mia asked smiling at them.

They can't believe that a famous person is talking to them so nicely!

Um nothing much how are you? The boys said still shocked.

Mia laughs and says "I'm fine I guess so what were you guys doing in there are you guys fans our mine? She asked.

"Um Eric is our friend so we just wanted to see what he was up to and yes were big fans of yours. Chad said staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Cool so what are your names big fans of mine? She asked smiling at both them.

"I'm Troy Bolton and this is my best friend Chad Danforth. Troy said. Mia looks at Chad shocked and screams and hugs him. He's really shocked and hugs her back and smells her sent. She smells like roses. She pulls back.

"Oh my god I can't believe it I finally get to meet one of my best friend's family members.

Chad stares at Mia confused. "Your CorbinBleuRivers Cousin Chad Danforth right? Mia asked staring into his hazel brown eyes. Chad stares at her shocked and nods. She giggles and smiles.

"Well it was nice meeting you two but I have to get back to work. They smile and nod at Mia. She shakes her head and laughs.

"Bye Guys. They wave at her. She smiles and turns around and walks back into the recording studio!

The next day with Mia in her POV!

I just got out of the shower and I'm getting dressed. My mom is watching Caitlyn today since me and my lovely boyfriend Tyrone are going to start East High Today. You think I sound happy right? Wrong I don't give a damn about Tyrone anymore the only reason he's still my boyfriend is because of Caitlyn. I got dressed and did my hair and makeup. I already eat and brushed my teeth. I grab my purse and I have my cell phone, my work cell phone just incase my managers call, my make up purse, my ipod is in my purse and I grab my grab my car keys and I grab my school bag and leave my room but not before I grab my sunglasses. I leave my room and go down stairs and I say goodbye to my baby girl who I love and I grab my lunch that Marie made for me and I open the front door, I walk to my Audi 6H and I unlock the car and get in and close the door and put on my seat belt then I put my keys in and then I start the car and I wait for away for it to cool since it's hot and I turn to see Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth talking. I roll my window down.

"HEY TROY AND CHAD WANT A RIDE? I asked. They turn to me and stare at me shocked then nod and walk over to my house and Troy and Chad get in the back of the car then closes the door and put their seat belts on.

"Hello boys good morning. I said to them happy to see them again.

"Hey Mia you look nice today are you ready for your first day at East High? They asked at the same time.

"Yeah I am and thanks. I said driving off to Tyrone's place.

"You don't mind do you If pick up my boyfriend Tyrone first do you? I asked them.

"Okay that's fine school doesn't start until 8:3 I0 and it's 7:21. The boys said at the same time.

End Of Mia's POV.

She has her sunglasses on and smiles at them and then puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the driveway slowly and looks to see any cars are coming and she doesn't and she pulls out onto the road and looks to see cars and she does and she puts the car in forward and drives off.

With Mia, Chad, and Troy on the road driving to Tyrone's house!

"So Mia we wanted to ask you something. Said Troy!

"Sure what is it? Asked Mia who has her eyes on the road driving!

"We want to know are you really this nice? Chad asked wanting to know the truth. She looks at them in her mirror and laughs.

"Yes don't believe anything you hear in the Magazines or TV.

"So your are you dating Zac Efron? They asked at the same time. She smiles then laughs shakes her head no.

"No me and Zac use to date but it didn't work out but me and Zac are still really great friends still and always will be.

They pull up at a big tan house and they see Tyrone walking to the car wearing baggy jeans with a green and blue jersey and black sneakers carrying a book bag. He opens the car door and gets into the car and closes it and puts his seat belt on and turns to see Troy and Chad in the back.

Hello? Tyrone asked confused and slightly angry.

"Hi there I'm Troy Bolton and this is Chad Danforth. Tyrone nods and turns to Mia.

"What are they doing here Mia? He asked getting pissed off. Mia shakes her head and sighs.

"There my friends Tyrone god why do you have to get like this every time you see a guy in my car? She asked getting pissed off herself.

"Because I want to know if you're cheating on me Mia is that so hard to get into your damn head? He asked not caring that Troy and chad are in the car. She sighs and drives off to the school and doesn't say anything to him or Troy and Chad. They pull up to the school and Troy and Chad thank Mia for the ride and they get out of the car.

Mia turns the car off and looks at Tyrone and glares at him.

"What now Mia? He asked glaring right back at her.

"I can not believe you right now Tyrone Brooks.

"What the hell did I do now Mia? He asked getting confused and pissed.

"You have to see if I'm cheating on you? She asked slightly upset.

"What is so wrong with that Mia? He said not getting what he's saying saying. She shakes her head and sighs.

"Since when do you not trust me baby? She asked looking right into into Tyrone's black eyes. Tyrone looks at Mia and sighs.

"This isn't working Mia it's really not. She stares at him sadly and nods.

"I know and I guess were going to have to deal with being together for today and we will tell my mom everything.

He nods and gets out of the car with his bag and then closes the door and waits for his girlfriend! Mia takes her keys out and grabs her purse and her school bag and opens the door and gets out and then closes the door and locks the car. She puts her keys in her purse! She walks over to Tyrone and sighs then they talk and He grabs Mia's hand and they walk into the school holding hands while people are staring at them shocked!

With Troy and his friends!

Hey Troy did you hear that Mia Lopez and her man Tyrone Brooks are staring school here today? Asked Demi, Sharpay, Hannah, Ruthie, and Taylor who are screaming and giggling!

"Yeah I know she gave me and Chad a ride to school today. All the girls stare at him with there mouths open shocked! They stare at him until they hear"MY GOD IT'S MIA LOPEZ AND TYRONE BROOKS!

The girls turn around and they scream!" MY GOD IT IS MIA AND TYRONE. The girls yell at the same time.

Troy rolls his eyes along with Chad!

With Mia and Tyrone! They hear scream and stare at each other and hold each other's hand tightly as they start to run away really fast because there being chased by screaming fans!

Chad as he sees Mia and Tyrone Running. He thinks for a minute then he sees Mia and Tyrone coming closer to him then runs to open a class door and sees Mia and Tyrone holding hands running scared looking at the back of them!

"Mia and Jimmy run in here. Chad said to them. They turn back to the front see Chad and they run into the room fast as they can and Chad locks the door!

"Sorry about that you have really big fans here at East High. Mia giggles while smiling at Chad and Tyrone gets jealous but doesn't show it!

"Thanks man we owe you one big time. Said Tyrone giving Chad a fake smile still holding Mia's hand tightly and she can feel that he's jealous and tries to let go of his hand but he doesn't!

"Baby your hurting my hand. She said with a fake smile. He lets go of her hand and keeps holding hand.

Sorry about that babe. Tyrone said staring into her eyes and kisses her cheek.

It's fine Tyrone. She turns to Chad and smiles. "Anyways we really do owe you one Chad for doing this for us.

"No problem you can pay your dues by taking me and Troy home after school today. Mia nods smiling!

"Okay it's a deal. The warning bell rings!

"Come on class is about to start. What is your homeroom teacher? Chad asked.

Um Tyrone has Ms. Walker and I have Mrs. Darbus. Mia said smiling.

Really I have Mrs. Darbus too. Mia smiles really big knowing that she gets to see Chad! Great lets go then.

They leave the room and Tyrone says goodbye to Mia by giving her a kiss on the lips then pulls away and glares at Chad then goes to his class while Chad and Mia run to homeroom holding hands really fast!

The late bell rings! Chad sighs and Mia giggles and keeps running with Chad still holding his hand! They run into the room still holding hands and the class stares at them shocked!

Why are you late Mr. Danforth? Mrs. Darbus asked not happy.

"Sorry Mrs. Darbus but some fans went crazy because Mia Lopez and Tyrone Brooks are here so I had to stay with them because they were being chased and we had to wait until everybody left. Mia lets go of Chad's hand and smiles at the teacher!

"Please Mrs. Darbus it's my fault not Chad's I really didn't know that I had big fans here. Mia said nicely at her new teacher. Mrs. Darbus smiles sweetly at Mia Lopez and shakes her head still smiling!

"Don't worry about it Ms. Lopez its your first day so you are both not in trouble. She said making Chad smile at Mia.

Mia smiles at her teacher and smiles at Chad!

"You can take you seat Mr. Danforth and Ms. Lopez can sit next to your new classmate Rebecca Santos.

Mia smiles really big hearing that name and sees Rebecca smiling brightly and runs to her and they both hug and sit down.

The class stares at them confused but let it go then class starts!

A few minutes later the bell rings and the class pick up there stuff and leaves!

With Mia and Rebecca talking after homeroom!

"Oh my god Mia why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? Rebecca asked her best friend while grabbing ahold of her hand while they walk down the hall.

"I found out last week Becca I can't believe my best friend since I was a baby goes to my new school. They start talking to other smiling! Troy comes up to them smiling!

Hey Mia Lopez and Rebecca Santos. Troy said smiling at Mia more. Mia turns around to see her new friend Troy Bolton standing there and she smiles really big then hugs him and pulls away staring at him!

Hey Troy I'm sorry about my boyfriend and they way he acted before in the car he can be jealous some times. Mia said feeling bad.

"Don't be Mia, if I was your boyfriend I would be jealous too seeing other guys in your car like.

Mia blushes at Troy and smile.

Rebecca laughs at how Mia is with Troy and Mia stares at her best friend glaring a little and she stops!

What's up Troy? Rebecca asked her great friend.

"Hey Becca looking good today. Troy said giving her a hug then pulls back and smiles at her. She smiles at him and Mia gets a little jealous but doesn't show it.

"Thanks Troy. so Mia what class do you have now? Becca asked her bestie. Mia looks at her paper of all her classes and sees that she has Drama class next.

"Um I have Drama class why do you ask? Mia said staring at her bestie.

"Because Mia I have Math right now but Troy has Drama right now so he can show you where it is and I will see you later at lunch okay? Mia nods feeling happy to spend some time with Troy.

"Okay bye Gomez baby. Bye Lopez baby. They laugh at each other's jokes and Rebecca leaves.

Mia turns to Troy smiling and stares into his blue eyes.

"So are you going to show me to the drama class Troy Boy? She asked Mia giggles at her joke and smiles at Troy. Troy laughs at Mia's nickname for him nods and grabs her hand then they start to walk to Drama class talking.

Sharpay sees Troy holding some girls hand walking so she runs over to them and pulls Troy away from the girl who is Mia! Troy and Mia stare at Sharpay shocked and confused!

Hey baby where are you going? Sharpay asked pouting.

"I'm going to Drama class Sharpay and why did you do that? He asked getting angry.

What do you mean babe? Pull me She asked confused still holding onto his hand.

You pulled me away from Mia like you were jealous?

I don't know a girl named Mia. Sharpay lets go of Troy's hand and looks at Mia and smiles really big.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Mia I didn't know it was you. Sharpay said in shock.

Mia laughs at how much great fans she has here at school and shakes her head smiling.

"No problem Sharpay its fine nice to meet you I'm Mia Lopez as you know already and you are Sharpay Um?

"Oh I'm Sharpay Evan I am one of your great fans.

"Nice to meet you Sharpay Evans I love your shirt its so cute and you remind me of my bestie Ashley Tisdale. Sharpay smiles and squeals and nods.

"Thank you Mia I love your hair I wish my hair was like that and are you really best friends with The Ashley Tisdale? She asked amazed. Mia nods and shows Sharpay a picture of her and Ashley together hugging. Sharpay squeals and stares at the picture in shock.

"Come on Ms. Lopez lets get to Drama before were late. Troy said giving Sharpay a kiss on the cheek before grabbing ahold of Mia's arm. Mia stares at Troy and smiles knowing its time to get to her next class.

"Okay Troy it was nice talking to you Sharpay, we should go shopping sometime. She said smiling at her.

Sharpay squeals and nods and gives Troy a kiss on the lips.

I will see you later Troy. Said Sharpay who walks off to her class in a daze! Troy and Mia walk to Drama class.

At lunch with Mia and her so called Boyfriend Tyrone!

Mia met up with Tyrone and they walked to lunch together holding hands.

Mia has signed some things from her fans and took pictures with them. Mia and Tyrone see Troy and his friends and they walk over to them with there lunch!

"Hey guys can we sit here? Mia asked looking at them. They nod while smiling. They sit down. They all talk and eat.

**At the end of the day with Mia and Tyrone talking! **

Mia and Tyrone are waiting for Troy and Chad to show up.

"So when are we going to tell everybody the truth about us? Tyrone asked annoyed. Mia rolls her eyes and looks away from him then sighs and stares at him.

"Why don't we tell everybody tomorrow and we have to go to the Zac Efron opening of his new movie so when can tell the Insider the new story on us. Mia said and Tyrone nods agreeing with her.

The boys show up and they all walk out of school and go to Mia's car and get into the car.

Mia takes her now ex boyfriend Tyrone home then takes Chad and Troy to Troy's house.

They say goodbye to her. She waves and then she drives off to meet up with her manager Mike!

She shows up at his office. She walks into the place and sees Mike talking to someone. Hey Mike. He turns around and smiles. Come Mia lets talk oh this is Mr. Rick Banks. She smiles at him and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Banks. He nods and shakes her hand.

They all go into Mike's office and take a seat.

"Well Mia as you know that your working on your music and it's turning out to be a great job. She nods.

"Well we want to talk to you about doing a movie. She looks at Mike and nods confused.

"We got a call from John Santos(Not a real person go along with it) and he would love for you to do a movie working with him.

She nods and keeps listening wondering what's the movie about.

"You wouldn't be start until next month and you would be shooting the movie in New York.

What is the movie called Mike? She asked wanting to know more about the movie before she agrees to any thing.

"It's called "_I still Love you_.

What's the whole movie about? She asked liking the title already.

"It's about a guy who was in love with a girl in high school and they dated for about a month before she told him that she had to move. It's Basically about two people who find each other 5 years later still in love with each other. Mike said telling the Plot to Mia.

Do you think I should do this movie? She asked slightly worried about the whole acting thing.

"Mia I think it's a great way to you out into the world not just as Jennifer Lopez's daughter but Mia Lopez the singer and actress that I know you can be.

Mia nods and thinks about it and sighs but smiles at both of them.

I will have to think about Mike and you to Mr. Bankds.

"Okay but let me know by next week because we want to start shooting soon. She nods getting up from her seat and shakes both of their hands before she leaves the place and drives home.

**The next Day with Mia at School!**

Mia is at her locker getting her books for class. She feels two strong arms wrap around her waist!

She jumps and turns around to see her new friend Troy Bolton smiling at her but she doesn't smile back at him.

She glares at him and then hits his arm.

He rubs his arm and stares at Mia shocked and she giggles!

" Hey what was that for Mia? He asked smirking at her playfully.

She stares at him smiling and shakes her head.

"You jerk why did you do that? Mia asked smirking playfully back at him.

He smirks at her and moves closer to her putting his arms around her waist facing her and she blushes and wraps her arms around his neck. She smiles at Troy and gives him a flirty smile and whispers in his ear.

"Troy, you know this wrong right? She asked pulling away from him and he stares into her chocolate brown eyes smiling.

"I don't care I want to spend time with you after school is that alright with your boyfriend? He asked slightly jealous of her and Tyrone Brooks.

"He won't mind since we broke up last night. Troy hugs her feeling sorry her but she just rest her head on his shoulder and sighs happily.

"What's going on here? The voice said. They pull away and turn around to see Troy's girlfriend Sharpay Evans staring a them wondering.

"I was just making her feel better since her and Tyrone broke up last night Sharpay calm down with the jealousy.

Sharpay stares at Mia and sees the sad look on her face and she feels bad.

"I'm sorry Mia but it's his loss for losing such a amazing girl like yourself. Sharpay said walking over to her and hugs her. Mia hugs her back and stares at Troy and sees him grinning at her sexy and she gives him a flirty look.

They pull away and they go there classes.

Later that night Mia and Tyrone go to Zac's new movie in LA talking to reporters about there relationship and they end up saying to the whole world that they are broken up and they are going to remain friends for now on.

They fly back to Santa Fe New Mexico.

The song that Mia was called Played by one of the Girls from the Pussycatdolls.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Taking care of Caitlyn] <strong>

Well last time Mia and her family and her now ex boyfriend's family moved to Santa Fe New Mexico to get away from the Fame in LA for awhile. Mia ended up making new friends, seeing her old friends, Still working on her music, being asked to do a movie in New York. She said she would think about. Sharpay wondering if something was going on with her new classmate and her boyfriend Troy.

Find out what's happening.

**With Troy and Chad talking at lunch.**

Troy has been thinking about Mia since he flirted with her earler that day.

"Dude are you still with me? Chad asked his best friend. Troy snaps out of it and turns to his best friend.

"Huh? Oh sorry man I was thinking. Troy said looking at his best friend.

"Let me guess, the girlfriend? Man you and Sharpay should move into together your always together. Chad said chuckling.

"Yeah I was thinking about my girlfriend. Troy said lying. He sees Mia walks in and he smiles and waves her over and he can hear her squeal making him chuckle and she walks over to them and sits down next to Troy.

"Hey guys, how was your classes? Mia asked smiling. The boys say that were good.

"Hey Mia are you going to eat lunch? Troy asked wondering why she doesn't have any food.

"Yeah but I don't know what I want yet. Mia said smiling. Chad gets up from his seat and grabs Mia'a hand and drags her to where the food is. She giggles and blushes when Chad keeps holding onto her hand.

Troy watches them and gets a jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A few minutes later they come back and see Sharpay sitting next to Troy holding his hand. Mia sits next Chad and giggles as Chad starts feeding her her food.

She giggles but then starts to cough when Chad feeds her too much. Troy stares at Mia worried and jealous that Chad is flirting with her.

"Mia, are you alright? Troy asked getting worried about Mia. Mia nods still coughing and takes her fork away from Chad.

"Yes,{coughs}, I'm fine. God Chad I can feed myself you know. Mia said taking a sip of her drink. Chad feels bad for almost choking Mia.

"I'm sorry Mia I didn't mean to almost choke you. Chad said looking down. Mia feels bad and wraps her arms around Chad's neck and kisses his cheek. Troy stares at them in jealousy and turns to Sharpay and pulls her closer to him.

Sharpay squeals and pecks Troy's lips. Troy deepens the kiss and starts making out with her. Mia and Chad stare at them and Mia's cell rings and sees its the babysitter for her daughter Caitlyn. She gets worried and gets up from her seat and answers her cell and starts talking to the babysitter. Chad, Troy and Sharpay stare at Mia confused.

"Hey Jasmine is everything okay? Mia asked worried about her daughter.

"Um, not really Caitlyn keeps crying and she feels warm. Jasmine said on the other line.

"Okay I will be right there. Mia hangs up and runs off making them stare at her confused.

Mia went to the principle's office and told him what was going on and he told her to take the week off to take care of his daughter. She thanks him and gets all her homework from her teachers for the week and then goes to her car and drives off to get her daughter.

**With Mia at home with her daughter. **

Mia ran into the house really fast and heard Caitlyn crying and ran over to Jasmine and took her daughter away from her and felt her head.

"Calm down. shh, baby girl calm down. Mia said trying to calm her daughter down who looks really pale.

"I called your mom and she said that you should call Tyrone and call the said to Mia. Mia nods and calls Tyrone and tells him what's going on and he said that he will be there after school. She hangs up and calls the doctor.

The doctor comes over a few minutes later and looks over Caitlyn and says that she has the flu and she has a small fever. The gives her something for her to take for the fever to go down and tells her that Caitlyn needs to rest and to make sure she eats and drinks something. Mia nods and the doctor leaves.

Mia tells Jasmine she could leave. Jasmine nods and leaves.

Mia brings Caitlyn to her room and changes her her into some pink PJ shorts with a white t shirt and she puts socks on Caitlyn's feet.

"M-mommy, I-I tired. Caitlyn said slightly still crying. Mia nods knowing she is and wipes her face.

"I know sweetie and mommy is going to give you something to drink first then your going to take a nap. She said picking her up and bringing her to the kitchen.

Caitlyn rest her head on Mia's shoulder. Mia smiles sadly at her daughter and gets her some water and puts it in her small cup with the top on it.

"Come on baby, daddy will be here later so time to take a nap. Mia said handing Caitlyn her cup. Caitlyn nods tiredly and takes sip of her water and coughs a little.

Mia walks into the livingroom and sits down on the couch.

Mia puts her baby down next to her and watches her take sips of her water.

"Mommy, me no want anymore. Mia takes her daughter's cup away puts it in the kitchen then walks back to her and picks her up and walks off to Caiylyn's room and puts her in her crib and covers her.

Caitlyn closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Mia stares at her for awhile before leaving her room.

Mia sighs feeling tired and walks over to the couch and lays down. She falls asleep and wakes up a few hours and sees Tyrone holding a sleeping Caitlyn in his arms.

"Hey, Schools over? Mia asked. Tyrone nods and rubs Caitlyn's back as she's sleeping.

"What did the doctor say? He asked.

She tells him everything and he nods. Mia's cell rings and she answers it.

"Hello? She asked.

"_**Hey Mia it's Troy Is everything alright you never came back after you got that phone call.**_ Troy said on the other line worried.

"Hey Troy, yeah sorry family stuff and I need to be home. I won't be at school for a week because of it. She said not wanting to tell him about his daughter even if the whole world knows about Caitlyn.

"_**Is it about Caitlyn?**_ He asked knowing about her daughter.

"Yeah she has the flu and how did you know about Caitlyn? Mia asked confused.

"_**Mia everybody knows that Tyrone is the father of Caitlyn and your her mom.**_ He said on the other line.

"Yeah, I forget so how was the rest of your day. She asked.

"**_It was boring without you here, are you sure your not coming tomorrow? _**Troy asked sadly.

"Sorry Troy but I need to take care of my daughter she's sick and I need to be the best mom I could be right now.

Mia said staring at her daughter who is coughing.

"Um Troy I have to go my daughter is coughing. Mia said getting up.

"_**Sure I will check on you tomorrow or later. bye Mia and tell Caitlyn I hope she feels better. **_

Troy said smiling.

"Okay thanks baby, um I mean Troy. She hangs up really fast and takes Caitlyn from Tyrone and he says that he will be back tomorrow and leaves.

Mia takes care of her daughter by feeding her, giving her a bath, changes her then she puts her down to sleep and then Mia makes something to eat for her then she gets ready for bed.

She goes to her room and gets into her bed and thinks about her feelings for Troy Bolton.

**Sorry it was short but I will make the next one longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Back off and Sneaking around with Troy ] <strong>

Well last time Mia got a phone call from her daughter's babysitters saying that Caitlyn was sick. She got a week off from school to take care of her daughter and rushed home and she called the doctor and the doctor said that Caitlyn has the flu and a slight fever. She got a call from Troy and when they were about to hang up, Mia calls Troy baby. Will they get together or will they just keep just being friends.

Find out what happens next.

**With Mia at her locker after a week off.**

Mia is talking to the babysitter on her cell while staring at Troy who is giving her a flirty look from the other side of the lockers and she smirks at him flirtingly.

"Okay Jasmine thank you make sure she eats all her food and she better listen to you. Mia said hanging up.

"Why are you always doing this to me Bolton? Mia asked him while he walks over to her.

"What am I doing miss Mia Lopez? Troy asked smirking at her wrapping his arms around her waist while leaning in closer to her lips. She stares into his blue eyes and is about to move closer to his lips when the the bell rings making them move back and Troy grabs ahold of her hand and Mia closes her locker and locks her fingers together with his and they walk off to Drama class together.

Little did they know that Mia's best friend Rebecca was staring at them as they flirt with each other. Rebecca goes to her class.

**Later that day at lunch with Troy, his girlfriend, and his friends.**

Troy is laughing with his friends at lunch while sitting next to his girlfriend when he sees his new crush Mia Lopez smirking at him flirtingly while sitting at her table and he gets up telling them he would be right back. Sharpay stares at him confused and watches him as he sits next to Mia Lopez and she sees that he's poking her sides making her giggle and hit his arms.

She gets angry and gets up from her seat and walks over to them and grabs Mia's hair making her scream and Troy pushes Sharpay off of Mia.

"What the hells was that for Sharpay? Troy asked worried about Mia who is holding her head.

"Are you alright Mia? He asked and she nods resting her head on Rebecca's shoulder and looks at Troy wanting to be in his arms at the moment.

Sharpay glares at her boyfriend and walks off shaking her head and Troy ignores her and tells Mia to come to him and she squeals and falls into his arms and her rubs her head a little and she sighs happily and rest her head on his chest and Troy kisses her hair just loving the feeling of having her in his arms.

Sharpay sees their embrace that's going on with them and walks off with tears in her eyes.

**Later after school with Sharpay and Mia.**

Sharpay waiting for Mia to get out of her last class of the day. She sees her walk up to her locker and she walks over to Mia and grabs her wrist really hard making Mia push her away.

"Back off and what do you want Sharpay? you have hurt my head today and now you want to break my wrist what the fuck is your problem? Mia asked glaring at her while holding her wrist that hurts.

"My problem is you flirting with my boyfriend back off Mia Lopez, I don't care if you are famous you need to back the hell off my man or I will hurt you in a way you won't like. Sharpay said glaring right back at her.

"Um are you kidding me? Troy might be your boyfriend Sharpay but Troy is my friend also and yes were close but you have no right to have him on lock down he is free to do whatever he wants. Mia said noticing Troy walking up to them listening to them talk.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Troy okay? Troy and I have been together for along time but couples fight and they work things out and you are messing things up with me and my boyfriend and that's okay with me.

"Your nothing but a low life slut that got pregnant at a young age and you have to live with a bastard of a baby for the rest of your life.

Sharpay said walking closer to her. She whispers in Mia's ear"Back off my boyfriend Mia Lopez I mean it.

She pulls back smiling fake and Mia glares at her hard wanting to slap her face but doesn't and Sharpay turns around to see a very angry Troy Bolton looking right at her.

"Wow Sharpay who knew you could be a bitch to my friends? Troy asked walking around her wrapping his arm around Mia's waist.

"Did you just call me a bitch? Sharpay asked getting tears in her eyes.

"Sharpay I heard everything you both said and Mia's right you don't own me I am my own person and you need to respect that or this isn't working and you have no right to tell Mia to stop hang out with me.

Troy said stares at his girlfriends hazel brown eyes and sees tears in it and sighs.

"Troy we were great before she came along why are you acting this way? She asked starting to cry.

"I'm just being me and please don't cry I'm not breaking up with you I'm just saying that I can friends that are girls.

Troy said walking over to Sharpay and pecks her lips forgetting that Mia was there making Sharpay kiss him back passionately.

Mia stares at them slightly hurt and jealous then closes her locker and walks off trying not to cry and goes to her but she gets stopped by a hand and she turns around to see her ex boyfriends brighter blue eyes then Troy's staring at her and stares at him shocked.

"OMG ZAC YOUR HERE. Mia yelled squealing and jumps into his arms and Zac chuckles spinning her in his arms.

Troy and Sharpay are walking out of the school holding hands when Troy stares at his crush who is in her famous ex boyfriend's arms giggling and he sighs feeling lost without Mia for some reason.

Troy walks Sharpay to her car then she leaves and Troy stares at Mia as she's still in Zac Efron's arms.

He walks over to them and Mia sees Troy and tells Zac to put down and he does but Mia smirks at Troy evily and kissses Zac's lips making Troy glares at Zac in jealousy and walks off to his car trying to figure out away to win Mia back in his arms.

Zac is taken back by Mia but deepens the kiss putting both of his hand on the side of her face making her telt her head back a little as they keep making out with other.

A little later they are done making out and are at Mia's house. They are talking and they are still just friends that flirt with each other and seeing other. They talked all night then Zac had to leave back to LA.

**The next day with Mia walking to Troy's house after talking to him on the phone.**

Mia is in Troy's backyard sitting on the grass with him on a Saturday.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that kiss was all about yesterday? Troy asked playing with Mia's finger lacing his with hers. Mia stares at there hands locked together and sighs.

"I wanted to make you jealous because to tell you the truth I think there is something going on with us but your so into Sharpay it's not worth it. Mia said taking her hand out of Troy's.

Troy frowns when he sees Mia take her hand out of his and he pulls her closer to him.

He doesn't care what Mia thinks right now or what Sharpay thinks.

He crashes his lips on Mia's and kisses her passionately making her sit there for a second before kissing him back with alot more passionately and wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up never breaking the kiss and brings her into the house and goes to his room and opens the door then closes the door locking it and lays down on the bed still making out with her and she moans as he kisses her neck while laying onto of her on his bed.

Mia breaks the embrace and stares into Troy's eyes and takes his shirt off and Troy takes off his jeans and the rest of his clothes off and shoes off while taking of her clothes kissing her whole body making her moan his name then he gets a condom and he gets on the bed and spreads her legs making her moan a little.

"Are you sure about this Troy? Mia asked wanting him so badly but starts thinking about Sharpay. Troy nods and puts the condom on.

"Are you sure you want this Mia? Troy asked so close to entering her.

"Yes Troy, I need you know make love to me. She said closing her eyes.

Troy nods and enters her slowly and Mia moans loudly grabbing his lips and kissing him hungerly.

Troy goes a little faster and makes her grab ahold of the bed.

"Oh, goooooooooooooooooooood Troyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy FASTERRRRR. (Moans).

"Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm this close to cumming baby. Troy said still going faster groaning.

"Then Come WITH . Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk god that feels good baby. Mia said moaning.

They both come at the same time and start breathing hard and they stare at each other resting in each other's arms with the sheet around them.

"That was the best I have ever had. Mia said pecking Troy's lips.

"I know baby, Sharpay has nothing on you and your so damn sexy. Troy said kissing her neck making her moan and they go at it again safely.

Well that was something huh? Find out what happens next with Troy's and Mia's little romance going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 The Break Up and Troy's new girlfriend Mia ] <strong>

Well last time Mia and Troy were flirting alot more and Sharpay saw what was going on and Mia and Sharpay started fighting. Troy stood up for Mia and for his girlfriend and Mia felt hurt but then her ex Zac Efron suprised her and she ends up making out with him. Then Zac left and the next day Mia and Troy ended up having sex.

Find out what happens next.

**With Troy at the end of his basketball came.**

Troy has one more chance to score and he wins the game between West High Knights.

Everybody is cheering for him and his team. He stares at his girlfriend Sharpay and sees her in her cheerleading outfit cheering for him then he sees his new crush the famous Mia Lopez cheering him on really loud wearing red and white short shorts with his other lucky jersery looking really sexy to him and he looks at the clock and shoots the ball and everybody stares at it and it goes in making East High win the game from 79 to 77 and everybody cheers really loud.

Troy yells really loud happy to win the game and Sharpay runs over to him squealing and he kisses her lips happily not feeling any sparks then pulls back cheering with his teammates and the other cheerleaders then he sees Mia running over to him really fast squealing and he opens his arms smiling brightly and picks her up making her wrap her legs around his torso and he spins her.

"OH MY GOD TROY YOU WON. Mia said squealing still in his arms. Sharpay stares at them tired of seeing them so close and sighs before walking over to her friends and her brother and his girlfriend feeling like she lost her boyfriend.

Sharpay sees Troy put Mia down and keeps his arms around her waist as she talks to him.

**With Troy and Mia talking.**

"You were amazing in the game Troy I didn't know you were that good. Mia said sending him and sexy look.

Troy grins and kisses her cheek making her blush a little. Troy whispers in her ear saying"You are looking really hot in my jersey miss Lopez.

Mia blushes and looks down at Troy's other lucky jersey that he gave her. Sharpay is talking to her ex boyfriend Zeke Baylor who is also on the basketball team with Troy.

"Who is Sharpay talking to Troy? Mia asked grabbing ahold of Troy's arm.

Troy turns around and sees that Sharpay is talking to her ex boyfriend and his ex best friend Zeke Baylor and he sees Zeke kiss Sharpay on the lips and Sharpay kisses him back.

Mia stares into Troy's blue eyes and sees that he's trying not to tear up so she lets go of his arm making him stop staring at her frowning.

"Why did you let go of my arm baby? Troy asked feeling lost without her embrace.

Mia sighs and turns around to walk away but Troy grabs ahold of her hand making her stare into his blue eyes sadly.

"Troy this can't work I don't want to be your rebound girl and I never want you to be my rebound guy it wouldn't be right baby, maybe we just need to stay away from each other for awhile, I need to be with my daughter more and you need to work things out with your girlfriend I'm sorry but I need to go.

She kisses his cheek before she lets go of his hand and walks off with Rebecca and Tyrone who is still her friend.

Troy stares back at Sharpay and sees her mouthing to him saying"I want to break up because I was cheating on you with Zeke.

He nods understanding and runs off to find Mia walking to Rebecca's car and he calls her name making her turn around confused. Troy runs over to her and picks her up so that he's holding her legs making her squeal in suprise.

"I'm not giving up on us Mia because I think I love you no wait I love you MiaHonorLopez and I want us to be together, please give us a chance, give me a chance to prove it to you, will you be my girlfriend and I promise I won't hurt you. Troy said staring into her chocolate brown eyes wondering.

Mia stares at him still in his arms and nods wanting to be with him and says yes to being his girlfriend.

He grins and kisses his new girlfriend's lips. She kisses her new boyfriend's lips wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. A few seconds later they pull back in need of air.

"I'm sorry that I walked away from you Troy. Mia said resting her head on his shoulder.

Troy stares down at her and tells her that he knows and he forgives her then he says that he's going to put her down and she shakes her head no whining.

"You don't want me to put you down baby? Troy asked chuckling.

"No I love being in your arms it makes me feel warm. She said staring into his eyes smiling tiredly and he tells her friends that he would take her home and Tyrone and Rebecca leave.

"So now can I put you down Mia? He asked. She nods and Troy puts her down and he wraps his arm around her waist and they walk back into the gym so Troy can change for the afterparty.

Mia waits in the gym for him while Troy takes a shower.

Two people walk over to Mia and sit down next to her. Mia turns her head and sees two girls staring at her smiling.

"Hi there can I help you two girls? Mia asked nicely.

"Hi were huge fans of yours Mia can we be your friends? The girls asked at the same time.

"Sure it's always nice to have great friends what are your names? She asked smiling.

"I'm Demi Bolton and this is my best friend Hannah Gomez. Demi said smiling shyly. Mia starts at Demi suprised to hear her last name.

"Are you Troy Bolton's sister? She asked confused.

"Yes I am were fraternal twins how do you know my brother? Demi asked wondering while holding her best friend's hand.

Before Mia could say anything Troy sits down next to Mia and pulls her on his lap making her giggle and he kisses her lips sweetly making Mia kiss him back but then she pulls back and rest her head on his shoulder.

Demi and Hannah stare at the two shocked and Demi squeals.

"Are you two dating each other? The girls asked at the same time.

Troy and Mia stare at them and nods smiling at each other and Demi and Hannah squeal and they stop when they see Troy's and Demi's parent's walking over to them.

They see Troy with another girl making them smile because they really didn't like Sharpay.

"Hey son you were great in the game and who is this sweet girl sitting on your lap? Troy's mom and dad at the same time smiling at Mia making Mia blush shyly holding onto Troy's hands with hers. Demi and Hannah smile at the sight of Troy with Mia.

"Mom and dad this is the famous actress, singer and model MiaHonorLopez you heard her music before and you know her mom Jennifer Lopez and she's my new girlfriend as of a few minutes ago.

Troy's mom Linda smiles brightly and asks to hug Mia and she gets off of Troy's lap and hugs Troy's mom still unsure but she smiles. Jack hugs Mia also welcoming her to the family because he really thinks that Troy's going to marry her.

She blushes thanking them and Troy grabs his girlfriend's hand and they all leave to go to Troy's afterparty.

**At the Afterparty.**

Everybody is having a great time as they are dancing around Troy's huge backyard and Troy changed his changed his clothes and Mia went home to change and her mom is watching Caitlyn and she's now back at the party wearing skinny jeans that fits her curves just right with a sparkly red tube top that goes great with her figure and her chest and she's wearing red sparkly flats with her hair down really curly and her makeup is just right.

Troy is dancing with some of his friends when he sees his new girlfriend looking around for him looking gorgeous to him and he starts to walk over to her when he sees Sharpay walk up to her and he sees her slap Mia in the face really hard making Mia start crying in pain.

He rushes over to them and pulls Sharpay away from Mia and glares at her.

"When are you going to back off Mia Sharpay you broke up with me and your with Zeke. Troy said wrapping his arm around Mia's waist and she cries in his arms.

Linda saw Sharpay slap Mia in the face really hard and was going to go over them but Troy already beated her and she sees Sharpay about to hit her again and she walks over to her and grabs her hand.

"It's time for you to go Sharpay your no longer welcome here. Linda said telling her to leave. Sharpay leaves with Zeke and they go to her place.

Linda walks back to Mia and Troy and sees Mia crying in Troy's arms and Troy is rubbing her back and she smiles at the sight infront of her and walks over to her husband and points to her son and he smiles at them and kisses his wifes lips and they get more food.

Troy calms Mia down and they stare at each other smiling and Troy wipes his girlfriend's tears making her giggle because he has never seen her like this and he still said that she looked gorgeous and she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist and they move to the beat of the music and everybody stares at them happy for them.

**A week later with Troy and Mia in homeroom.**

Troy walked up to his girlfriend's locker and kisses her neck making her close her eyes but she stops when she realized that she's still in school and she turns around and smiles at her boyfriend and she grabs ahold of his hand and closes her locker and they walk off to home room.

That was a few minutes ago.

The teacher hasn't showed up yet so everybody is talking to each other.

Troy is sitting at his desk with Mia on his lap with their hands locked together just enjoying being close together.

"Hey do you want to go to the park with me and Caitlyn tomorrow? Mia asked her boyfriend of two weeks.

"Yes I love spending time with that angel of yours and I love spending time with you alot more baby. Troy said pecking her lips making her close her eyes everytime she feels Troy's lips on hers. She always has a tingle in her stomach whenever she's around Troy and his family. Mia has become best friends with Demi and Hannah and they just love Caitlyn.

The teacher walks in and they pull back and Mrs. Darbus sees Mia on Troy's lap and she said it's fine for the day but not anymore. Mia smiles at her and looks forward and Troy holds her waist with one hand.

"Okay class today were going to talk about our new Fall Musical coming up soon and I think it's best if everybody signs up for it so I already put all your names on the list and I don't want to hear any moaning and groaning about this.

The class still groans about it but not Mia who raises her hand.

"Yes Miss Lopez? Mrs. Darbus asked her favorite student.

"What is the musical about and if we all have to do it,what parts are we getting? Mia asked ready to write things down.

"Well Miss Lopez this years musical I want everyone of you to come up with some type of idea of how the musical should be like and we will all vote on it. Mrs. Darbus told everybody and Mia was already writing what she said and nods.

Troy stares at his girlfriend amazed at how much she cares about school and he feels her slipping from his lap and he pulls her up closer to him. She turns around and smiles at him before going back to her work.

**After homeroom with Troy and Mia.**

Mia and Troy walked out holding hands talking about the whole musical thing.

"What do you think the musical should be about honey? Mia asked her boyfriend while walking down the hall.

"I really don't care about the whole musical thing it's not my thing but since I have to be in I will do whatever your doing baby. Troy said pecking her cheek.

"Troy I want us to do this thing together and I think it would be great for us to get much closer together baby how about we work on it after school at my house? She asked staring into her boyfriend's eyes giving him the puppy dog face. Troy knows that face and turns his head and turns back to Mia and sees her still giving him the look.

"No Mia don't give me that look. He said sighing as she still gives him the face and Troy finally gives in.

"Fine I hate when you give me that sexy puppy dog it makes me want to kiss you so badly Mia.

She squeals and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips passionately and he kisses her back.

They pull back and walk off to class together.

Well it looks like Troy and Mia are together now. But will it last and Will Sharpay really leave them alone?

Find out next bye for now

P. S Miley, Ashley, Corbin, Zac and Emma Roberts will be in the next couple Chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 The stories and Spending time with Rosalina and Caitlyn ] <strong>

Well last time Troy ended up winning the game between West High and everybody cheered for him but when Sharpay wanted him to pick her up and spin her and kiss her Troy ended just kissing her but when he saw Mia he picked her up and spinned her. Sharpay wasn't happy and she kissed her ex boyfriend and broke up with Troy. Troy ended up getting together with Mia and they are really happy together.

Find out what happens next.

**With Troy and Mia after school at Mia's place.**

Troy and Mia are in Mia's bedroom doing their homework. Mia has Caitlyn on her lap while she's getting her work done.

"Mommy? Caitlyn asked whining. Troy stares at Caitlyn and smiles at how cute she is.

"What baby, mommy is trying to get her school work done what's wrong? Mia said putting Caitlyn next to her on the bed.

"Is daddy coming? She asked holding her babydoll.

Mia and Tyrone have a deal that Tyrone would take Caitlyn after schools on Tuesdays and Fridays and a little on Saturdays and Sundays in the afternoons while Mia has her Monday's Wedensdays and Thursdays and Saturdays in at night while .

"Yes daddy is coming soon. Mia said playing with her daughter's curly hair.

Just then the bell rings and Mia's Maid opens it to see Tyrone and lets him. He goes to Mia's room and smiles brightly to see his daughter staring at him.

"DADDY. Caitlyn screamed getting off the bed and runs to him and Tyrone picks her up.

"Hey baby girl are you being a good girl for mommy? He asked holding Caitlyn on his hip. Mia smiles at them and nods.

"Yes she was being a very good girl so I will see you on Monday with her? Mia asked getting up from her bed taking Caitlyn away from Tyrone and giving her a hug.

"Mommy can I have kiss? Caitlyn asked sweetly. Mia nods giggling and they give each other kisses then she hands her back to Tyrone and Tyrone takes Caitlyn's bag and they say good bye and leave.

"Is that hard for you Honey? Troy asked walking over to his girlfriend wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

"All the time babe, because I want to see her and she needs to be with her dad but I'm still getting use to being a mom even if it's been three years since I had her. Mia said resting her head on his chest and holds onto his hands.

"I need to tell you something Mia. Troy said feeling sad about what's on his mind.

Mia turns around and stares into her boyfriend's eyes concered.

"What's wrong Troy? She asked getting worried as they sit on her bed.

"When I was with Sharpay we had you know what and she ended up getting pregnant with my baby and when she gave birth to the baby it was breathing funny and it had to stay in the hospital for a fews and it was a girl and we both named her KatrinaLenaEvansBolton and I would stay with her all the time until the doctor said that we could take her home.

"We took her home and she was fine and she was breathing right. She was staying at Sharpay's for the weekend and around 9:30 I get a call from Sharpay's parent's saying that Sharpay was staring at Katrina in a angry way and she got so mad that she went over to Katrina's bed. He starts getting tears in his eyes making Mia wrap her arms around his neck and hold him.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me that rest baby. Mia said getting tears in her eyes.

"No I want to. They said that Sharpay took her out her crib and dropped her on the ground because she wasn't ready to have kids and she ended up killing Katrina. Troy said really crying now. Mia rocks him and just cries with him.

"W-why -would sh-she do that, did I do something wrong to make-h-her do that? Troy said while crying.

Mia pulled back and looked at him and grabs his face gently and says"Baby stop shh,You didn't do anything wrong it was all Sharpay and I know that you would have been a great father and you treat Caitlyn like your own so don't let what Sharpay Evans did mess up what you have in life right now and you will always be Katrina's father.

Troy nods missing his daughter and grabs ahold of Mia's waist and she stares at her boyfriend still worried about how he's feeling.

"Today would have been her 5th birthday. Troy said sighing. Mia stares at Troy even more sad for her baby and puts her hand on his face and rubs her finger on his cheek gently.

"I know this must be hard for you but your not alone about this honey, because when I gave birth to Caitlyn I was having twins and other baby was a girl and I named her RosalinaFaithBrooksLopez and a year after Caitlyn and Rosalina was born I came home and couldn't fine Rosalina anywhere and I looked everywhere for her and I never found her, We would look everywhere and we even called the cops but they never found her.

"I still think about her and I just wish I knew where she was but I always wonder what really happened to her. Mia said getting tears in her eyes ready to crack. Troy pulls her closer to him and rocks her as she cries.

Just then the door bell rings and the maid opens the door to see a little girl with her suitcases in her hand and she's wearing a jacket shaking looking just like Caitlyn.

"MISS LOPEZ CAN YOU COME HERE? The maid letting the girl into the house and sees a note on the ground and picks it up closing the door.

Mia and Troy walk out of Mia's room holding hands wondering what's going and Mia drops Troy's hand with tears in her eyes and runs the little and the little girl runs to her.

Troy stares at the girl and realized that the little girl is no other then Caitlyn's identical twin sister RosalinaFaith BrooksLopez.

Mia picks her other daughter up crying happily and holds her really close never lettting her go. The maid hands Troy the note and leaves. Troy looks at the note not believing what he's reading.

"Mia you should read this. Troy said handing his girlfriend the note. Mia wipes her tears and takes the note and stares at her name on the front.

"Can you take her Troy? Mia asked. Troy nods and takes Rosalina from Mia and holds her.

**With Mia reading the note.**

Mia stares at the note and finally opens it and reads it.

_**"Dear MiaHonorLopez**_

**_When you get this note I would have already brought RosalinaFaithBrooksLopez back to you._**

**_I know your wondering why would I take her in the first place well let's just say that I was getting back at your mom for keeping me away from you after you were born Mia, I know you must really hate me and I don't blame you but I wanted to say that I love you and I never mean't to make you worried if your own daughter was alive. _**

**_I messed up and don't worry I never hurt her in any wrong way, I raised her like my grandchild and I know that you and the new boy in your life and I hope that you are being treated right(Yes I know all about this Troy Bolton guy, don't ask me wait you can't because I'm no longer around but I just know). I love you so much Mia and I will never forgive myself for me messing up your life again. I hope you and your mom are doing good. I'm not coming back because right after I gave Rosalina back I drove me and my off a cliff I never wanted to be alive and live with the guilt of hurting you so I hope you and your kids and your mom and even your friends, the girl's father Tyrone Brooks and Troy Bolton_****_ live a wonderful life._**

**_I love you babygirl always and forever. See you in the near future on the other side someday._**

**_Love always Daniel Green AkA (Your birth father) Love you Mia bye._**

Mia stares at the note in shock not believing her own father kidnapped her other twin daughter and brought her back before killing himself. She turns around and stares at Troy and sees him making Rosalina giggle while in his arms and she smiles at how great he is with kids.

"Troy can I hold my daughter again? Mia asked shyly.

Troy nods and walks over to her and pecks her lips then pulls back and hands her Rosalina. Mia stares at Rosalina and kisses her cheek and Rosalina rest her head on Mia's shoulder and falls asleep. Troy smiles at his girlfiriend happy that she has her daughter back in her arms and he sees Mia wiping tears that are falling down her face and he lets's them be and finishes his homework.

**A few hours later with Mia putting Rosalina in her new crib. **

Troy went home a few hours later since he lives next to Mia and Mia called her mom who is out of town shooting a movie and told what was going and her mom was really happy and sad at the same time and said that she would be back the next week. They hung up and Mia cried a little happy to have her daughter back but sad because her father killed himself.

Mia's front door opens and she turns around to see her best friends Ashley Tisdale, Emma Roberts and her little sister Miley Lopez(Played by Miley Cyrus) with their stuff closing the door and she runs to them crying her eyes out and they all hug her.

They are now sitting in the livingroom talking.

"So your new boy toy Troy told you all of what happened with him and that Bitch and then your dad brings back Rosalina before killing himself how does Troy feel about you? Ashley Tisdale asked her best friend sadly while playing with her long light brown but a little dark hair holding her best friends hand.

"Yes Ash and tell you the truth Troy makes me feel like a queen and yes Zac treated me the same but Zac's fame is pretty much all he cares about right now and Troy is there for me but I'm not saying Tyrone isn't there for me and Caitlyn because he is, I just know that Troy gets me you know? Mia said thinking about her boyfriend.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been if you never met Troy? Emma and Ashley ask at the same time.

"You know what I do and I know it's too soon but I can't live without Troy in my life I love him and he told me that he loved me back and he never told Sharpay that. Mia said sighing happily.

Miley smiles at her bestie and hugs her. "Were happy for you girlie and we have news for you out in the LA World. Miley said smirking.

"And what would that be Miles? Mia said laying in her arms.

"Ashley has a boyfriend and so do I. Miley said. Mia sits up and stares at her best friends shocked.

"Who are they and why am I just hearing about them now? She asked slightly mad.

"My boyfriend's name is Scott Speers and Miles boyfriend's name is Liam Hemsworth. Ashley said smiling.

Mia stares at Miley and smirks. "You mean the Aussie guy that you did the Movie The Last Song with? She asked.

"Yes Bestie that would be him and he's treats so well I really love him and he's better then Nick, Justin, Lucas and all the other guys I have been with and he loves me and I really do think he's the one. Miley said showing a picture of her and Liam together holding hands. Mia smiles at her and hugs her,

"I'm happy for you Smiles and Ash your dating Scott wasn't he in your Music Video It's Alright It's Ok? She asked confused.

"Yup and I really do think he's the one I spend the rest of my life with. Ashley said happily.

"I'm happy for both you and I know your boyfriend Emma. Emma smiles tiredly.

"I'm so tired let's all go to sleep and then tomorrow you can take all of us shopping since tomorrow is Saturday. Mia said getting up from the couch.

They all agree to that and they all go to Mia's huge room and go to sleep.

The next day the girls get up and Mia gets Rosalina up and gets her ready and Troy is going to meet up with the girls later and the girls all go to mall. Mia buys Rosalina some more clothes and other girls.

"So Rosalina who do you want to be your god mother? Mia asked holding her daughter on her hips.

Rosalina points to Emma shyly and looks away. Emma stares at Mia and Mia nods making Emma hug her best friend and she kisses Rosalina's cheek.

"You made me really happy Rosalina. Emma said to her soon to be god daughter. They leave the mall a few hours later then they all go the park and Mia sees Troy talking to his twin sister Demi and her new best friend Hannah.

They walk over to them and Mia tells the girls what happened yesterday and they hug her before playing with Rosalina.

Troy walks over to his girlfriend and pecks her lips then pulls back and grabs her hands.

"Hey baby how was your day with Rosalina and the girls? Troy asked kissing her lips again. Mia pulls back after kissing her boyfriend and smiles.

"It was good I bought Rosalina some new things. Mia said staring into Troy's eyes.

"So have you told Tyrone yet? Troy asked her while staring at Rosalina.

"Yes I called him and he was going to meet us here to get her and Caitlyn together again. She said letting go of his hands and wraps her arms around Troy's neck and Troy wraps his arms around her waist.

"I love you honey. Mia said smiling.

"I love you more. Troy said smirking at her.

"Not even Troy there is no way you can love me more. Let's just say that we love each other the same sound good?

Mia asked giggling because Troy kissed her nose.

"I can agree with that baby. Troy said picking her up telling her that she's really petite and small and he can pick her up easy and she giggles wrapping her legs around his torso resting her head on his shoulder.

Tyrone just pulled up and he got out of the car with Caitlyn on his hip and sighs when he sees Mia kissing Troy while being held just thinking about the time he was with Mia but he notices that She's alot happier with Troy and kisses Troy alot more then she ever kissed him.

He walks over to them and clears his throat. Mia turns her head and sees Tyrone and Troy puts her down and she runs to Caitlyn and picks her up.

"Hey baby did you be good girl for daddy? Mia said playing with her daughter's hair. Caitlyn nods smiling at her and Troy.

"Can you give mommy a kiss? Mia asked smiling at her daughter. Caitlyn giggles and shakes her head.

"No you can't give mommy a kiss why not? Mia said giving her daughter a pouty look.

"Mommy me sorry? Caitlyn said giving Mia a kiss on the cheek making Mia and Troy laugh at how cute she is.

They all talk about what's going on and Rosalina and Caitlyn get along really well. Everybody hangs out at the park for awhile then they leave and Troy stays at Mia's house for the night with the other girls. Caitlyn is with her dad again and Rosalina is also with Tyrone for the night.

They all talk for the night then Troy and Mia sleep in Mia's bed while the other girls sleep on the floor in Mia's room

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A ****Famous Actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez and RosalinaFaithBrooksLopez/ Mia's 3 year old identical twin daughters and they will be played by Selena Gomez when their a little older,

Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma.

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends,

ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend,

Well the last time, Troy and Mia got closer together and they told stories about each other's past and Mia told him about having twins and how she was nowhere to be found years ago. Now she's back and she found out that Rosalina was kidnapped by her own birth father to get back her hers and Miley's mom. Mia's best friend came back from LA to spend time with her. Tyrone saw how Mia was with Troy and started thinking about the times he was with her.

Find out what happens.

**[Chapter 7 Telling Troy/It's over for now ****]**

**With Troy and Mia at the park talking.**

Mia called her manager and told him that she wanted to do the movie and he was very happy at about that. He told that they would be shooting one half of the movie in New York and the other half in LA. She asked when she had to be ready. He told that they would start shooting the movie in two days and she would have to be ready. They hang up and she calls Troy and tells him to meet her at the park.

Troy walks over to his girlfriend worried about what she wants to talk about and sits down next to her on the bench.

"So why did you sound so sad on the phone Mia? Troy asked his girlfriend. Mia stares at Troy with tears in her eyes and he gets worried.

"Troy this isn't easy for me to say to you but I have to. Mia said wiping her eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me Mia? Troy said not liking where this is going.

"Troy I took the movie deal and it's for about two or three months of shooting it and I pretty much am moving to New York and back to LA for those months I'm sorry but It's a great way to start my acting career. She said looking into his eyes and sees them turning darker.

"Why are you telling me this now Mia I love you but your breaking up with me because of some movie I trust you and I would hope you would trust me but I guess you don't. Troy said getting pissed off.

"Troy I do trust you but I don't want you to be waiting for me if I don't come back baby we never really talked about this kind of stuff about our relationship and I never said that I was breaking up with you. Mia said getting more tears in her eyes.

Troy sighs and gets tears in his eyes and moves closer to Mia and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Mia I don't want to lose you and even if you don't come back I will always love you because your my life right now. He said getting more tears in his eyes as Mia wraps her arms around his neck and starts crying in his arms.

"I-I-never- m-mean't -to- m-make -y-you feel-l-like I- wa-was going-t-to break-u-up with you-b-baby I love you and I'm doing this to save our re-relationship. Mia said while crying.

"I love you to Mia and I don't want to break up but if it helps us save our relationship maybe we should break up for now until we know your coming back. He said hating those words.

"I don't want to lose you ever in my life and your my best friend also so if we break up now it's to get back together someday in our life because I belive in fate. Mia said wiping her tears.

Troy pulls back and kisses her lips passionately never wanting let her go and Mia wraps her arms around around his neck deepening the kiss with more passion as he kisses her and they start making out.

An hour later they pull back and hold each other sadly.

Later that night they are at Troy's place and they are making love all night safely. They stop and hold each other all night while having a sheet on them and Troy falls alseep while Mia stares at Troy sighing softly thinking about her now off and on relationship with Troy. She falls asleep a few minutes later trying not to cry her eyes out.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 8 Leaving for New York and First day of shooting the movie]<strong>

Mia left Troy's house a few hours later and said good bye to Demi and his parents and cried in Troy's arms for a few minutes while Troy cried in hers and they kiss one last time before pulls back and Mia leaves to get ready fo leave for New York.

The next day Mia is in New York in her hotel thinking about her daughter's who had to stay with her mom and Tyrone and she's thinking about Troy who called her about 15 times since she left for New York yesterday. She found out that she's filiming the movie with her sister Miley, her best friend Corbin and she's also doing the movie with her first but old boyfriend Kyler Anderson who she hasn't seen in years.

Her hotel phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello Mia Lopez speaking? Mia said nicely.

**_"Hello Mia Lopez it's your on and off again boyfriend Troy Bolton calling wondering why you answer your cell phone._**

She hears Troy's voice and sighs and hangs up and goes over to her cell and calls him.

"_**Mia why did you just hang up on me? **_Troy said confused.

"Because I didn't want to use the hotel phone and I haven't been answering you because it's hard not to want to go back to Albuquerque and just be your girlfriend again Troy it's hard. Mia said wanting to hang up so she doesn't cry while's Troy's on the phone.

Troy sighs and tells her that he will leave her alone and hangs up making Mia put her phone down and cries her eyes out not caring that she's shooting the first part of the movie the next day.

The next day Mia goes to the movie set with her sister Miley and they both go into hair and makeup.

**With Troy in Albuquerque New Mexico thinking about Mia.**

Troy hung up on Mia because he feels the same way she's feeling about what's going on with them because it's hard for him too because he's madly in love with Mia and yes he has told her that he loves her but he has never told her that he's madly in love with her.

Troy's best friend Chad walks into homeroom and sees Troy looking so sad and he sits down.

"Dude why are you so sad? Chad asked him worried about him.

"Chad me and Mia are taking a break because she's going to be away from about two or three months and she can't even talk to me without breaking down crying. Troy said sighing.

"Dude if you really love Mia and she really loves you then let fate take it's course. Chad said smiling.

" I hope your right Chad because I really can't stop thinking about and I don't know if I can live without her. He said looking away feeling lost without Mia.

A week later Mia and Kyler have gotten close again but she's still lost without Troy. She's been shooting her parts of the movie in New York and she's been calling her mom and checking on her girls.

Miley and Mia have been getting along with their other co stars and Miley has her boyfriend with her and it's hard for Mia because she wants to call Troy and tell him that she wants their break to be over but it's not in her head right now because she needs this break to think.

Mia's cell rings and she sees that it's Tyrone and she talks to him for while then she goes to her hotel room and calls somebody.

She waits for them to pick up but she gets their voice mail making her hang up and sigh.

A few minutes later her phone rings and she sees the number and cries her eyes out but answers it,

"H-hey- T-Troy. She said through her tears trying to calm down.

"_**Mia why are you crying and calling me I thought you didn't want to talk to me? **_Troy asked on the other line.

"It's not like Troy I'm not trying to push you away it's not like that at all it's just way too damn hard for me because I miss you and I want to be with you and I just want to be in your arms but it's not easy for me, can you understand where I'm coming from? Mia asked wiping her tears that are falling down her face.

**_"I know Mia and I do understand but please don't push me away I know that we haven't been together that long but I'm madly in love with you and I want to marry you some day I know you dated Zac and Kyler but I'm different from those guys and If I was famous I would have time for you, I love your girls and I love your family and you know my family love you so please don't break us apart baby._**

Mia sighs when she hears this and tells him that she will call him back and they hang up.

Mia goes to her bed and changes her clothes then gets into her bed and covers herself thinking about what Troy said and thinks about her little girls and she can feel the darkness take over her body and she falls asleep.

**Find out what happenes next. I will go back to doing my chapters the way I was doing them.**

**Will Mia and Troy work things out or will they break up for good and wait for Fate to take it's course?**

**Find out bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 9 Troy VisitsI Still love you****]**

Well the last time, you know what happened so let's see what's going to happen next.

Troy has been missing Mia but he also met a girl named Renee Miller(Some random girl) in his Math class and they have been hanging out alot more and they started going on dates and they are boyfriend and girlfriend now and Mia and Troy broke it off for good and they are just really good friends now.

Mia has been hanging out with Kyler alot more and they are getting really close but Zac is also there visiting her and she sees that he's with is new girlfriend April Carson(Some random girl)and she's slightly jealous of them together.

They are now in LA and April and Mia are jealous of each other but they are pretending to be close friends.

April sees Mia flirting with her boyfriend Zac and she glares at them and she walks over to them and grabs Zac's hand.

"Hey baby are we going out after this? April said whining. Mia rolls her eyes and whispers in Zac's ear and he chuckles making April glare at Mia. Mia smirks at April and walks over to her sister Miley and they start giggling while staring at April.

April glares at them both and smirks before crashes her lips on Zac's and Zac doesn't feel any sparks when he's kissing April and wraps his arms around her waist and she deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mia sees them and walks off to her trailer but then stops when she sees a guy with the same type hairstyle as Zac's and the same color eyes as Zacs then she realizes that Troy Bolton is standing in front of her Trailer and she screams his name and he turns around and grins and opens his arms and she jumps into them squealing and he spins her.

"What are you doing here Troy? Mia said in his arms while holding onto him missing his scent.

"I told you that I would come visit you baby girl. He said using his old nickname for her. She sighs happily just being his his arms and he puts her down and they go into her trailer.

They are talking right now.

"So, how are you and Renee I heard that she's girlfriend now is that going good? Mia asked slightly jealous of the news of her now ex boyfriend moving on so fast after their break up.

"Yeah were great I really like her, my parent's think she's nice but I can tell that they miss you around and Demi doesn't like her. Troy said thinking about his new girlfriend not noticing the icy jealous stare at Mia is giving him. She snaps out if when Troy smiles at her.

"So how are things with the movie? He asked wanting to know.

"There doing great, I did all the parts I needed to do with Kyler and Corbin in New York and I'm working on the parts with me and my sister here in LA and I can't believe your still here in LA with me, where are you staying? She asked.

"I don't know yet I just came right here because I had to see you. Mia nods and smiles brightly.

"Why are you all of a sudden so happy Mia? Troy asked staring at her confused.

"Because I just thought of something, how about you come stay with me in my hotel and how long are you staying here? She asked smiling.

"Are you sure and I'm staying here until your done with the movie since we have no more school Mia, It's summer remember? Troy asked smirking.

Oh yeah, Mia finished her 11th grade year on set of her movie and schoool is over for East High.

"Right sorry, yeah it's fine with me I need company but wouldn't Renee be upet that your not spending time with her? she asked worried.

"No, because Renee is in New York starting her college year since she was in 12th grade this year but were making it work. Troy said smiling at Mia.

Mia gets a knock on her trailer door and she opens it to see her manager glaring at her.

"I need you on set now Mia get your act together and let's your part with Miley and hurry up we want this day done then we got all next week now move it. He said before leaving.

Mia rolls her eyes and walks over to Troy and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her petite figure. He missed this stong feeling with her and sighs.

Mia pulls back and smiles at him. She stares into his eyes and leans in to kiss him but pulls back and starts to leave but gets pulled back and feels Troy's lips on hers and she calms down and deepens the kiss and sighs hungerly and kisses him harder and he picks her up and brings her over to the couch and locks the trailer and closes the curtins and goes over to her and she smirks kissing him again making him groan.

She pulls back breathing hard and gets up fast and whispers in his ear"Later tonight Troy. She moves away and walks out and shoots some parts of the movie.

She left Troy there thinking about what's going to happen later that night and he sighs before calling Renee and talk to her trying to get Mia out of his mind while talking to his girlfriend.

**Later that night at Mia's and now Troy's hotel room.**

**Rated M Moment Enjoy.**

Mia bought something sexy before she came to LA and she was waiting for Troy.

Troy is waiting for Mia to come out of the bathroom. He is thinking about the first time they fell in love and they made love and he can't wait to feel her again. He snaps out of it when he hears Mia clear her throat. He turns around and

felt his erection pop through his boxers. Mia leaned against the wall with her hand on her waist and another on the wall. She wore a see through pink and black lingerie. It barely reached her ass he could see she wore pink and black lace bra but a small thong. He can't believe his eyes and he groans as she walks slowly over to him really sexy and grins.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her almost naked breasts against his chest and whispers in his ear huskly."Do you like what you see Bolton? She asked smirking. pulling away from him.

He nods and crashes his lips on her enjoying the feeling of being close to her again. He picked her up by the thighs and lay her on t he bed gently. Mia reached up to the buttons of his shirt and took it off. She pressed soft kissed on his chest making Troy moan. She grins and kisses his neck and she moans his name as he sucks on her neck.

"Damn baby you are making so hot right now. Mia said moaning loudly. He grins and kisses her neck even more and she closes her eyes. She sits up and sucks on his neck making him groan In pleasure.

Baby you are too good at that" Troy moaned loving the feeling. He reached down and slowly took off her see through lingerie to reveal her breasts. He kissed her neck as Mia gripped his hair hard as he bit into her soft spot. He made his way down and licked over her large breasts. Mia's breath hitched as she felt her ex lover's wet tongue on her bare body and gripped him closer.

He gently bit on her nipple making her squeal. She brought him back up and kissed him hard shoving her tongue down his throat. Troy moaned. Mia took off his jeans and Troy kicked them off. She felt his bulge on her thigh so she leaned her hand down and grabbed it giving it a hand massage.

Troy stopped kissing her, "Oooh, baby that's good" Mia took off his boxers smirking and flipped him so she's on top. She crawled on him and kissed him hard pressing her chest against his.

She then slowly leaned down making her beasts gently go down his chest and took him. Troy moaned at her actions and groaned as she sucked and bit on his member. Soon he cummed and Mia licked her lips.

"That was sexy baby, I missed this. She said smirking. Troy nods and pulls her up and kisses her passionately then he pulls back.

Troy grinned, "Now let's see how you taste" He flipped them again making him on top of her and kissed her neck and down her body.

She stomped at her stomach and kissed it running his finger around her belly ring.

He then kissed her body all the way down to her thongs and with his mouth took it off.

Mia gasped as she felt his hot breath on her opening. Troy threw it away and stuck a finger into her folds. Mia moaned and Troy stuck two more fingers and Mia moved to the beat.

Troy took his fingers out and licked them clean. He then stuck his tongue in and Mia shrieked closing her eyes moaning. She moved her hips to the beats his tongue made. Soon she cummed and Troy leaned up to her and kissed her.

Mia pulled away, "I want you so fucking badly Troy, please baby I need you inside me" She whimpered closing her eyes.

Troy looked at her with loving eyes at his ex girlfriend, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he kissed her passionately.

"I need you too" He got a condom and put it on then positioned himself over her pulling her close.

"I love you…too" Mia gasped the last word as Troy plunged into her. She cried a little for she felt pain. Troy kissed her head and stood still letting her adjust.

After two minutes she nodded and he started to move. She winced in pain but after a while she started to move with him and she moaned in pleasure.

Feeling him inside her was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. He was so gentle and loving and he felt so good. She could feel his strength going into their continuous love making.

To Troy it was more than he could have ever imagined. She was so careful and delicate. She was going fast and he liked it. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. She gasped at the depth and Troy smiled. He loved that sound from her, it turned him on.

He kisser her neck softly. Mia closed her eyes again loving the feel of his body and lips on hers. She dug her nails deep into his skin but he didn't care. He loved her hands on him. He bit on her neck and plunged harder into her and she shrieked.

Troy nipped her ear, "Say still you love me"

Mia closed her eyes, "I still love you Troy, make love to me harder"

Troy sucked on her sensitive spot, "I love you too" They moved like that for hours. They weren't tired but the more they were inside eachother the more they moved harder. Then Mia couldn't take it anymore and gasped.

"Troy, I'm cumming, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk damnnnnnnnnnnnnn itttttttttttttttttttt Troyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mia shrieked and Troy felt it as well.

"Then cum with me MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCKKKKKKKKKKK" Troy grunted.

Minutes later Mia shrieked and Troy grunted into her hair. He kissed Mia silencing her screams or else she would've woken up the neighborhood or aleast the people in the hotel. He pulled out of her and took the condom off and he fell softly against her.

They lay still for a minute just listening to each other breathing hard and their heartbeats. It all felt so peaceful. Troy rolled off her and pulled her close to him covering their naked bodies with the sheet.

Mia dug her face into his chest, "That was amazing" she said muffled closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it was and I missed this so much Mia I still love you and I want us to be together again, " Troy said into her hair. They laid there for a couple of minutes just relaxing in their afterglow.

"Are you tired baby?" Troy asked her as he sees her eyes closed.

"Mm,mm" She said falling asleep in his arms. Troy kisses her head before falling asleep.

Mia opens her eyes and smiles love the feeling of being in his arms again and whispers"I love you to Troy and I want us to be together again to, but not right now baby. She said before falling back to sleep.

Troy heard her and knows she's right but he just wants to keep the feeling alive for a few days.

They both fall asleep dreaming about each other.

find out what happens next.

Sorry it's sorry it's sort but it will be longer.

**Find out what happens next with Mia and Troy. Will Zac and Troy fight for Mia's love or will Mia get back together with Troy and forget about her feelings for Kyler and Zac.**

**Oh, don't worry Caitlyn and Rosalina will be visiting soon so you will see more of them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 10 Back with Zac turns into it's not working out]<strong>

You know what happened last time so find out what happens next.

After what happened that night Troy and Mia started hanging out and Mia even met Troy's girlfriend Renee who is visiting him and she sees how they are together and she thinks they are better together and Troy's feelings for Mia are still there but Mia made it clear to him that she just wants to be friends with him but her feelings for Troy are still there but her feelings for Zac are alot stronger.

Mia was really happy when she heard that Zac broke up with his girlfriend April. Troy went to New York with April and is staying there. Mia and Zac went on a few dates and he asked her to be his girlfriend again and she said yes but she wants to take it slow.

**With Mia and Zac a week later in LA.**

Mia is in her hotel room going over her lines for the movie that she's finishing in two weeks. She is really into her lines when she snaps out of it to hear a knock on her hotel room making her get up and opens the door and smiles brightly and jumps into the person's arms squealing when they pick her up.

"Put me down Zac. Mia said giggling. Zac puts his girlfriend down on the ground and smiles,he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck making Mia moan closing her eyes.

"You are turning me on Zac, please just stop it. Mia said not in the mood, getting out of his grip closing the door and turns around walking over to her bed and grabs her lines again and starts reading them again.

Zac sighs walking over to his girlfriend and grabs ahold of her hand and turns her to him.

"Mia why are you trying to push me away? are you still hung up on that Troy dude because if you are then I don't think this will work again and I really want it to work. Zac said staring right into her shining chocolate brown eyes.

"No, Zac I'm not hung up on my ex boyfriend Troy, god I thought that you as my boyfriend would understand what I'm going through I have to work on these lines and you think that bullshit is going to get me pissed off, damn it Zac do you even trust me? Mia asked pushing him away from her pissed off. Zac sighs and looks away.

Mia sighs and puts her lines down and walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and runs her hand through his hair and Zac looks up and stares at her and sighs before wrapping his arms around her petite figure and pulls her closer to him.

"Baby, I'm sorry I'm just stressed with these damn lines and I love that you care about me but please don't act jealous over my ex or any other guy in my life or not in my life I love you and only you as my boyfriend. Mia said softly pecking his lips and Zac smiles into the kiss deepening it and picks her up making her pull back from the kiss squealing and wraps her legs around his waist and he brings her to her bed.

Mia is about to kiss him again when there is a knock at the door and she giggles when she hears Zac groaning. He gets off of her and she opens the door to see her now 4 year old daughter's Caitlyn and Rosalina with her little sister Miley and smiles brightly and opens her arms bending down and the girls run into her arms and she giggles and hugs them.

"Hey babies, you look cute with your long curly hair and did daddy give you new babydolls? Mia asked seeing that they have new babydolls in their hands.

"No, mama did. Said Caitlyn and Rosalina at the same time. They call Mia's mom mama and they call Mia mommy.

Mia nods and picks up her girls and brings them over to Zac who they run to and hug. Zac loves the girls. Miley hugs her sister and she talks to her for awhile before Miley leaves to be with Liam.

Zac smiles at his girlfriend as she reacts with her daughters and she starts tickling them making him chuckle.

"You really are a great mother you know that? Zac asked his girlfriends of two weeks. Mia looks up from her girls and smiles blushing and nods. Zac shakes his head and looks over her lines and frowns in jealousy.

Mia sees this and stares at her boyfriend really confused.

"Why are you frowning Zachary? She asked him using his full name making him groan and he knows she's worried about him.

"So, you never really told me that you had to kiss Kyler why didn't you tell me? Zac asked getting pissed off.

"You know what? you make this shit such a big deal when it's not and for your info it's called acting I don't love Kyler just the person he plays in the movie. Mia said putting her girls on the bed and walks into her bathroom.

Zac's phone rings and he sees April's number making him answer it and he calls her babe and he didn't know that Mia heard and he leaves the room and talks to her then he doesn't come back and he meets up with April.

Mia sighs when she hears her hotel door close and she leaves her bathroom and sees her daughter's on the ground asleep and she picks them up and puts them on the bed and covers them.

She calls Zac and he doesn't answer her. She sighs and hangs up and calls Troy and he picks up and they talk for awhile and Mia starts sobbing making Troy worried and he tells her to calm down and she does and they talk about how much they miss each other then Zac walks in and get's worried when he sees Mia crying.

"I will call you tomorrow Troy. Mia said and he says okay and they hang up.

"So you were talking to him why? Zac said walking over to his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist but she get's out of his grip and gets up.

"Don't get all worried about with me Efron you went to go see your ex and I heard you call her babe. Zac this isn't working and I know you still have feelings for her but don't lead me on got it? She said glaring at him.

"Your right Mia this bullshit isn't working and I'm done with this I'm done trying to make this work when you don't want it to so good bye. Zac said before leaving. Mia starts sobbing and falls to the ground. Her hotel room door opens and Miley closes the door before she runs to her older sister and holds her as she cries.

"Shh, sis don't let that asshole get to you and besides you and Troy are better even if he has a girlfriend. Miley said trying to comfort her sister.

"I just need to take a break from all this drama in my life and just spend time with my girls in a different place. Mia said really sad about her life.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 11 Mia's Wedding dateThe Heartbreak]**

You know what happened last time so find out what happens next.

It's already five years later.

After what happened with Mia and Zac they ended up dating for two weeks before breaking up for good and they haven't talked to each other since. Mia finished filming her movie and she did some touring for the movie. She and her daughter's moved to Paris France to get away from the drama. You never know they might be together

She's still acting and singing but for now she's just modeling. Mia is 22 years old and her daughter's are 5 years old and she's living with her new best friend who is also a model and suprisingly Ryan Evan's now Financee Ruthie Golden.

Mia and Ruthie met each other at a Fashion show case a two years ago and they became best friends almost like sisters and Ruthie invited Mia and her daughter's to live with her as long as they can and they have been living with her since.

Ryan lives with them also since they are engaged. Ryan's sister Sharpay lives in New York with her new boyfriend Zeke Baylor after her and Jason broke up.

Taylor and Chad are together now and they are getting married in two weeks and everybody is invited and Mia might go. Troy and his girlfriend Renee are still together and they live in LA together. Troy is playing for the Lakers and Renee is a famous lawyer and they are planning to go to Chad and Taylor's wedding.

Mia met a really but nice gay guy named Lance Rich and they are best friend and he set her up on a blind date with one of his straight best friends named Devon Gates and they started hanging out more and he gets along with Mia's daughters. Mia's daughters go to school and they are staying with Mia's mom and her new boyfriend for a month in Santa Fe New Mexico since it's the first week of summer.

**With Mia and Devon at a Art Show case on a Saturday in Paris.**

Mia changed her whole look. Her figure is still gorgeous and her chest got bigger. Her hair is longer and she has her bangs in her face alot more.

Devon is staring at the girl he has been seeing for about two weeks now really feeling like he's found the girl of his dreams.

"What do you think about this work? Mia said making him snap out of his thought.

"_Huh?_ He asked her in his accent confused. Mia giggles grabbing ahold of his hand and pulls him over to the artwork and he chuckles and looks at the artwork while wrapping his arm around Mia's waist and Mia blushes.

"So what do you think about the artwork Devon? Mia asked her new guy.

"_Well I think it's the best I ever seen since I'm the one that did it._ Devon said smirking in accent that Mia finds really sexy but she has never told him that.

Mia stares at him shocked and turns to the painting and looks at the name of the painter and she sees Devon's name and she stares back at him.

"Oh my god you really did paint this? It's amazing Devon I'm shocked. Mia said getting of his grip and wraps her arms around his neck making him wrap his arms around her waist.

"_It's just that most people are suprised that a black guy like me would be a painter and it feels great for people to see my hard work._ Devon said in his sexy French voice sighing looking into Mia's eyes. Mia looks into Devon's black eyes and pecks his lips.

He stands there shock for a few seconds before kissing her back. She giggles at how he's just now kissing her back and deepens the kiss making him groan and Devon pulls back a few minutes later and smirks.

"_That was nice, I hope we could do more of that?_ Devon asked her smiling.

"I will think about it but right now I want to keep looking at this artwork of yours. She said grabbing his hand and they walk off to other artworks.

**Later that day Mia and Devon are at Mia's place talking.**

"_So I wanted to ask you something Mia._ Devon said before sighing. Mia stares at him confused and a little worried.

"What's wrong Devon? Mia asked worried.

"_I heard about this wedding that your going to and Ryan and Ruthie said that you already invited me, were you ever going to tell me about it? _He asked with his arms wrappeed her waist.

"Devon I didn't tell you because I really didn't know how long we were going to keep seeing each other and Ryan and Ruthie need to learn to stop talking, Devon I was going to invite you I really was but I was scared because I've been hurt so many times in my life I just didn't want to get my hopes up if it didn't work out. She said feeling stupid if he doesn't like her anymore.

"_Mia I would never hurt you because I have been hurt in my life to and I was hoping that you were doing from other girls and you know what?_ He asked her in his sexy French accent.

"What? She asked worried as to what he's going to say.

"_You are the most beautiful, sexy, gorgoeous, most different girl I have ever been with and I'm really happy to be in your life and I don't care if your famous or not your still human and I like that._ He said in his accent smiling while holding her close to him.

Mia stares at him for a minute not saying anything then she breaks out into a huge smile and places her hand on his cheek and pecks his lips. He smiles into the kiss and deepens it.

The front door opens and Ryan and Ruthie walk in and see Devon and Mia making out and Ruthie smiles at how cute they look together and Ryan clears his throat. They pull back and stare at them.

"Hey guys how was your day off? Mia asked feeling like she got caught cheating.

"It was great me and Ryan went all around Paris today and went shopping for Chad and Taylor's wedding next week. Ruthie said smiling. Mia nods resting her head on Devon's chest and Ryan stares at them smirking.

"Are you two really together now? Ryan asked smirking.

"Ryan, must you always think that we are dating? I mean and Devon are just people who are seeing each other and he's really happy about being my date for Taylor's and Chad's wedding. Mia said rolling her eyes at her new best friend.

"Hey, don't give me that look Mia I know how you fall hard for somebody. He said going into the kitchen with his girlfriend.

**A week Later at the Wedding.**

Everybody is in Santa Fe New Mexico for Chad and Taylor's wedding and They invited Zac Efron and his date April. Zac and April are sitting at a table talking to some of the other people.

Everybody is at the wedding afterparty. Troy hasn't seen Mia yet and he really wants to see her. Zac is thinking the same thing.

Just then Miley and her boyfriend Liam walk in holding hands talking with her older sister Mia and Devon who are also holding hands.

Troy turns around when his girlfriend Renee Miller(played by Hilary Duff) said that Mia just walked in.

He stares at her still madly in love with her and he felt hurt when he saw with some other guy that he has seen her with when he goes on Just Jared or Just Jared Jr and he reads the names all the time and he sees Mia's name and along with the guys name and he froze in shock the first time when he read Devon Gates who is a famous Painter in Paris and he hates himself for letting her go so fast.

He knows that she's living in Paris right now but he just wishes that he could just hang out with her has friends without feeling jealous.

Troy looks around and his eyes land on Zac Efron who is staring at Mia and Devon as they talk to the newlyweds still holding hands and he sees Zac have his arm around his girlfriend April and he can't keep his eyes on Mia.

"Troy do you know want to go say hi to Mia and her date together? Renee asked her boyfriend of three years and half now.

Troy nods and grabs her hand and they walk over to Mia and Devon and Troy taps her shoulder.

Mia turns around and stares into a sea of Baby blue eyes and smiles brightly.

"Oh my god Troy? Mia asked liking his new look and and sees Renee right next him and she hugs her pulling back and they talk for a few minutes then she turns to Troy and wonders if she should hug him.

"Are you going to just stare at me or give me one of your famous hugs? Troy asked smirking opening his arms.

Mia giggles and walks over to him and wraps her arms around his torso and he hugs her back loving the scent she's wearing and closes his eyes for a minute just loving her in his arms again.

"Troy you can let go of her now? Renee said getting slightly jealous of the hug. Troy pulls away and stares at Mia and chuckles. Mia smiles brightly and kisses his cheek before walking over to Devon and brings him over to them,

"This is my date Devon Gates the famous Painter of Paris and Devon this is my ex boyfriend and good friend Troy Bolton who players for the Lakers and his girlfriend Renee Miller who is a big time Lawyer. Mia said shocked Troy and Renee at the same time.

"_Nice to meet you both I have heard so much about you both these days. _Devon said in his French accent. Troy puts on a fake smile as he heard his accent and Mia can tell he's putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Chad and Taylor I can't believe your married how does it feel? Renee said trying to not feel awkward around the ex lovers.

"It's great I love my wife and I know she loves me right baby? Chad asked his now wife while taking a sip of his wine. Taylor nods and grabs her husbands hand.

"Come on baby let's dance. Taylor said and Chad nods and they walk off. Mia feels Devon's arm around her waist and he whispers in her ear something and she nods.

"Um were going to go say hi to Sharpay and Zeke maybe we will see around again tonight? Mia asked wondering? Troy and Renee nods and she waves at them before walking off with Devon he took his arm off her waist and grabbed her hand.

Troy sees Mia smile up at him brightly and nods as he talks to her. Renee sees the look on Troy's face and sighs. She grabs her boyfriend's hand and they go over to their table.

**With Mia and Devon talking to Sharpay, Tyrone, Zeke, Rebecca and Charlene.**

Mia walked over to her table that she's sharing with Troy's ex girlfriend Sharpay who she became friends but not too close friends because she doesn't trust her that well and Zeke Baylor who she became best friends with after coming back from the bathroom.

She sits down next to Devon and her ex boyfriend and the father of her daughters and they all start talking.

"So how did you two meet each other? Sharpay asked her new who she slightly hates.

Mia blushes and grabs Devon's hand moving closer to him and tells him to them the story.

"_Well my best friend West Tyler who is a famous Fashion Designer in Paris and one day he told me about this really famous actress and singer who just started to model for him at the time and I told him that I wasn't looking for anybody after I got my heart broken but West didn't listen and he called the girl and asked her to come over to our place since I live with him._

_"Well she came over and West told me her name and when I stared at her I thought"Whoa it's the famous Mia Lopez and I almost passed out but West's boyfriend Davis Baker held me before I could and Mia blushed and asked if I was okay._

Mia blushes at that part of the story and Sharpay, Charlene, and Rebecca see this and smirks.

"Go on keep telling us. Everybody but Mia said. Devon chuckles.

"_So after we got to know each other and West set us up on a date each other and we felt really happy to be around each other again and then we spent alot of nights going on dates and I felt like I was really falling hard for Mia but I didn't tell her and now I just told her, but anyways I kept seeing Mia for who she really was and she was just amazing to me and I got to know Rosalina and Caitlyn and they really loved me and I think they still do. _Devon said smiling at Mia.

"Tell them about the first time you met my mom and her boyfriend babe. Mia said rubbing her finger down his hand.

" _Well, Mia told me that her mom invited us for family dinner at her mom's place I felt scared because I didn't know what her mom was going to be like and She told me that she was going to love me but I didn't believe her._

_So when we went to her mom's house and had dinner I had a long talk with her mom's boyfriend and her mom and they were grilling me hard and they asked how I feel about her daughters and I told them that I love them and they liked that._

Mia nods as he said that.

"Yes and when we had dinner they really felt like he part of the family they just asked me if he was my boyfriend and I told them not yet because I wanted to take things slow and that was last year and they are still ask me everytime they see us together. Mia said feeling bad.

"Don't feel bad baby, I would love to be your boyfriend but I also want to take it slow because I don't want to lose you. Devon said making her smile and she gives him a peck on the lips.

"You two are cute together but do you really want a girl that seems to be a slut with guys Devon? Sharpay said smirking.

"What do you mean by that Sharpay? Mia said glaring at her not liking how she's being with everybody. Everybody stares at Sharpay and Mia wondering what's going to happen.

"I'm just saying that you've had Kyler Anderson who was your first boyfriend, Jackson Manning who you dated after Kyler cheated on you but you guys broke up, Zac Efron who you dated for two years before you guys broke it off, Tyrone Brooks who you had sex with and got pregnant with his twin daughters Rosalina and Caitlyn who are nothing but bastard kids. Mia starts getting pissed as she's talking and feels everybody's eyes on their table.

Sharpay gets louder so everybody can hear and glares at Mia.

"THEN YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND TROY BOLTON AND WE BROKE UP, BUT THEN YOU GUYS BROKE UP BECAUSE YOU WERE DOING A MOVIE AND YOU STARTED SEEING KYLER ANDERSON AGAIN AND THEN YOU STARTED THINGS WITH TROY AGAIN AND THEN BROKE IT OFF. THEN ABOUT A MONTH LATER EVERYBODY IN THE FUCKING WORLD SAW YOU WITH ZAC EFRON AGAIN. THAT MAKES YOU SLUT MIA LOPEZ AND THEN YOU BROKE UP WITH ZAC TO BE WITH A FAMOUS FRENCH PAINT FROM PARIS? WOW MIA YOU JUST CAN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS CLOSED HUH? Sharpay said smirking while standing up from her seat.

Mia gets tears in her eyes making Devon get worried for his new girl and sees Mia get up and walks over to Sharpay and stares at her.

"Don't Ever TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTERS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YOU FAKE WANNABE BITCH GO TO HELL AND YOU ARE MESSING A GREAT DAY FOR OUR FRIENDS CHAD AND TAYLOR AND ALL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT HOW MY LIFE HAS BEEN WELL YOU CHEATED ON TROY WHEN YOU WERE WITH HIM AND THEN YOU STARTED BEING A BITCH TO ME? FUCK YOU SHARPAY EVANS. She slaps her hard making her fall to the ground and Mia walks out of the party really fast crying and everybody froze in shock.

Devon and Troy run out to find Mia at the same time then Tyrone and Zac run out to find her.

**With Mia outside.**

She is crying her eyes feeling like her life is full of Shit thanks to Sharpay Evans.

She starts getting something in her heart and she starts singing while walking around not noticing that four guys are watching her and they are just listening.

Mia..."You're starin at the wall,  
>Didn't stop, I started drawin',<br>A million pictures of hearts,  
>Till I ran out of room,<br>And I'll pay for the damage,  
>Re-paint it myself,<br>Girl just take a second,  
>To look hard at my mess,<br>Cause it's more than it seems baby,  
>It came from somewhere deep in my heart,<br>It's bigger than that,  
>And you'll see it through,<br>If ya

If ya stand back,  
>Sometimes to see it,<br>Gotta stand back,  
>The bigger pictures always blurred,<br>Too close to read the words,  
>But if ya stand back,<br>You will see much better... better,  
>You will see much better... better,<br>You will see much better... better.

She sighs and starts hearing music and she moves to the beat while she sings again feeling her heart beat with passion. The boys stare at her amazed at how she can feel just come up with a song like that and they listen.

Mia..."You back up and then you saw,  
>Couldn't stop, you started cryin',<br>A million pictures of hearts,  
>Made a picture of you,<br>And now you wanna keep it,  
>That's just how it is,<br>When you take a second,  
>To look harder at a mess,<br>It's more than it seems baby,  
>Came from somewhere deep in the heart,<br>Bigger than that,  
>But you'll see it through,<br>If ya

If ya stand back,  
>Sometimes to see it,<br>Gotta stand back,  
>The bigger pictures always blurred,<br>Too close to read the words,  
>But if ya stand back,<br>You will see much better... better,

She sings the same part again closing her eyes feeling hurt and starts getting tears again.

Mia..."If ya stand back,  
>Sometimes to see it,<br>Gotta stand back,  
>The bigger pictures always blurred,<br>Too close to read the words,  
>But if ya stand back,<br>You will see much better [Ooohh]... better,  
>You will see much better... better,<br>You will see much better... better,  
>You will see much better... better<p>

You will see much better... better,  
>You will see much better... better<p>

She finishes the last part of the song.

Mia.."If ya stand back,  
>Sometimes to see it,<br>Gotta stand back,  
>The bigger pictures always blurred,<br>Too close to read the words,  
>But if ya stand back,<br>You will see much better... better,  
>You will see much better... better,<br>You will see much better... better.

She finishes the song and gets another one in her mind and she turns around and sees the guys staring at her and she starts singing feeling her frown turn into a smile and she walks closer to them.

Mia..."I dropped all that baggage  
>Let go of that habit<br>The pain you can have it  
>Now I'm content with me<p>

I'm lovin' this kid  
>And I gotta admit<br>Feels like the beginning  
>Now I'm content with me<p>

It's hard to explain it  
>Been through it, you name it<br>The heartache kept breaking  
>The shamed played that game<p>

But I, couldn't seem to win  
>I started to think<br>Something was wrong with me  
>Till I was finally introduced to happy.<p>

Mia walks closer to the boys and smiles at them and she has her eye on one person.

Mia.."I made the greatest discovery of mankind  
>You define the existence of love<br>And I found it in you  
>Searched my whole life through<br>So rare but so true  
>The definition of love is you<p>

The definition baby is you  
>The definition baby you are.<p>

She walks closer to one of the guys and grabs his hand and starts singing to him making all of the other guys stare at them in jealousy.

Mia..."I traded that frown  
>And bought me a brand new smile<br>I'm wearing it proudly  
>Cuz now I'm content with me<p>

No longer uncertain  
>I'm sure of the verdict<br>I'm free and love it  
>And now I'm content with me<p>

It's hard to explain it  
>Been through it, you name it<br>The heartache kept breaking  
>The shamed played that game<p>

But I, couldn't seem to win  
>I started to think<br>Something was wrong with me  
>Till I was finally introduced to happy<p>

I made the greatest discovery of mankind  
>You define the existence of love<br>And I found it in you  
>Searched my whole life through<br>So rare but so true  
>The definition of love is you<p>

The definition baby is you  
>The definition baby you are.<p>

Mia smiles brightly and wraps her arms around his neck and sways with the beat and he moves with her and she smile smiles and sings thinking about her feelings for this person and realized that she can't live without him ever and she starts getting scared but in a good way.

"Cuz I've been digging for years  
>Barely see pass the tears<br>Cuz I thought my heart had disappeared

But until you, came into my life  
>Made me a new<br>Showed me the truth

Mia.."I made the greatest discovery of mankind  
>You define the existence of love<br>And I found it in you  
>Searched my whole life through<br>So rare but so true  
>The definition of love is you<p>

I made the greatest discovery of mankind  
>You define the existence of love<br>And I found it in you  
>Searched my whole life through<br>So rare but so true  
>The definition of love is you<p>

The definition baby is you  
>The definition baby is you<br>The definition baby is you  
>The definition, I'm defined by you.<p>

She ends the song and stares into his eyes while having her arms still around his neck and he stares into hers wondering with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm in love with you and I never want to let you go ever I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Mia said making him smile.

Troy,Tyrone, Kyler who showed up a few minutes ago, and Zac stare at them hurt to see her so happy.

"_I love you so much Mia and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you please Marry me? _Devon asked her.

She sees him pull out a huge light blue engagement ring and she stares at it amazed and nods.

"Yes I will marry you Devon Gates. Mia said with tears in her eyes as Devon puts the ring on her finger.

He picks her up making her squeal wrapping her legs around his torso and he spins her and they share a long passionate kiss. The guys stare at them and realized that she really is happy with him and they should just let her be.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months later with Mia.<strong>

Today has been hard for her. Today she is remember the day she met her husband Devon Gates and she's hurting because just a year ago she was married to him and She became a widow because some guy was drunk one night and hit Devon's car killing her husband on the spot. She remembered the day she had to say good bye to him. She turned 23 years old two weeks ago and is living in LA now and she's still a model but she's still acting and singing. Her daughters are still 5 years old.

She spent nights home crying her eyes out and she's lost without her husband.

Mia started to feel better a few months ago and everybody in the world wondered if she's dating somebody.

People would see on Just Jared and Just Jared Jr that Mia was hanging out with Zac Efron again. He was there for her when Devon died and He's been around her since.

Mia has a interview for People Magazince.

The Interviewer..."Hello Mia how are you today?

Mia sighs sadly.

"I'm living but I'm still not in the right place as I use to be. She said thinking about Devon.

The Interviewer..."I know it must be hard for you losing your husband at a short time how are your daughters taking it?

"Well, they loved my husband very much and yes he was their step dad so for them at age 5 it's very hard for them to deal with it and it's still hard for me to believe it because I wake up at night thinking it's a dream when it's really not.

The Interviewer.."Do you think that you would ever move on from this in time?

"Right now at this poin't in time no I don't think I will get over it because he was my husband and I really loved or cared for him. She said getting a little teary.

The Interviewer hand her something to wipe her tears and she nods thanking them.

The Interviewer.."No there is rumors going on that you stared seeing your ex Zac Efron is that true?

"No, that's not true because Zac is my best friend and he's been there for me since Devon died and yes people might see us around alot more then before now because he's helping get through this so I won't be alone.

The Interviewer.."So how is your family dealing with all this, are they supportive about this?

Mia nods.

"Yes they loved Devon and I together so much and they were so happy for us when we got married and I see my sister all the time and my mom and my step dad are helping me with the girls so much and I love them for it.

The Interviewer..."As we know your a model, actress and singer would say that Devon dated and married you because of that or because?

"I know that Devon married and dated me because he loved who I was and yes I was famous but so was he and no I don't think he was the kind of person to just be with them to get ahead in life as a famous person.

The Interviewer..."If you had to chose out of all the guys and you had to pick three guys you've been with in your life who would you pick and why?

"The first guy would have been my husband because I know in my heart that he was the one for me and god chose him to go and Devon made sure that I knew that he wasn't coming back that day because he kept saying that something bad was going to happen to him and he kept kissing me and telling me that he loved me and that he will also be in my heart even if I was confused about it but I believed him.

The second guy would have been my best friend Zac Efron because yes people do break up and they do fight but they always learn how to trust each other in a way that only you can share and nobody else and that's what I had and still have with him.

The last guy would be um, the last guy would have been Troy Bolton. I know people are going to ask well why not the father of my girls and to me with Tyrone Brooks it was a rebound thing after me and Zac broke up the first time and Tyrone had just broken up with his girlriend at the time and we weren't thinking at the time and to have slept with Tyrone was a mistake on both of us and we got two great girls out of it and do I still love Tyrone yes I do but if I had to go back in time I wouldn't have changed it ever because I love my daughters so much.

"I would have chose Troy Bolton because he showed me that a jock in a high school doesn't have to be a player who only dates cheerleaders and only hung out with the popular people. Troy showed me that he was different from all the jocks in the world and not all jocks are jerks who only sleep with girls to make them more popular.

Troy became my best friend and yes I had other best friends but Troy and Zac are different to me.

Troy became my best friend first because we started dating and like any of couple in the world we would flirt with each other while he was in a relationship with his girlfriend at the time and she thought that I was getting in the way of their thing and In some way I was but at the same time I wasn't because Troy picked who he wanted to be with, and he picked because she was cheating on him.

Troy changed my life the most because he made when blush everytime I saw his face even if I was sad and I hated that but he would always tried to make me laugh and he was great with Rosalina and Caitlyn so for me Troy Bolton has been the best guy for me and I love him so much and you can't help you fall in love with.

"If it was love at first sight for the guys I picked It was with Troy the most because he loved me because I was famous and because I wasn't famous to him, To him I was just a normal girl that he fell in love with. She said smiling.

The Interviewer..."Do you think you would get back together with Zac or Troy?

"To tell you the truth if I had to get back together with them It wouldn't feel right because I love them as my best friends and more but if I could chose I would say both because yes I love Devon so much but I had a stronger bond with Troy and Zac at the same time.

The Interviewer.."Thank you Mia for telling us how you feel and I hope you get well soon and I'm sorry for your loss.

"Thank you so much for having me and thank you that means alot because it's very hard without him.

She leaves and goes to her car and starts crying thinking about her life without Devon around and she drives home and goes to hers and Devon's old room and just breaks out in tears and falls the ground cying.

**Find out what happens next.**

**P.S the Songs that Mia sang were Stand Back by Brandy Norwood and The definition also by Brandy Norwood.**

**Find out what happens next and for anybody who doesn't like Mia with other guys but Zac just remember that I'm just going to put a smile on my face and take your comments but I'm just going to keep writing my series the way it is and if you still read if after I'm done then thank you.**

**Bye watch out for the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 12 SeeingTyronephotoshoot Leads To Something]**

You know what happened last time so find out what happens next and it was very sad for Mia's lost and it's very hard to lose somebody that you've loved and She will always miss him and love him but she needs to move on with her life even if it's hard.

**With Mia meeting up with her old boyfriend Tyrone Brooks for lunch while his parent's watch the girls.**

Mia gets out of Audi car in North Hollywood that day to meet up with her old boyfriend and the father of her daughters. She hasn't spoken to Tyrone since her wedding and she feels bad because he was her best friend also.

She's wearing skinny jeans that fits her now curvier but still skinny figure in all the right places. She has on a light blue Gucci tank top that shows a little of her cleavage but not too much and it fits her figure just right. She's wearing light blue Gucci Heels and she's carrying her Black Prada purse.

Mia has her long dark brown hair up in pony tail and she has on a little makeup. She sees Tyrone sitting at the place where their meeting and she waves at him and he gets up and hugs her and they sit down and their eating outside.

"Hey Mia, how are you feeling these days? He asked knowing about the death of her husband Devon Gates is hard for her.

Mia sighs tiredly and shakes her head looking into Tyrone's dark hazel brown eyes. "Too damn tired these days because I can't sleep without thinking about my now dead husband it's hard and I wake up in the middle of the night sweating and crying and it scares me. She said sighing.

Tyrone reaches over and grabs her hand and holds it and she smiles at him sadly. "I'm not the best person to tell you how you should handle this because it hasn't happened to me yet but I do know that your a very strong, brave, and shy but sexy person and.

I know that you married Devon because you loved the guy that treated you right and I know that he loved you the day of your wedding but he would want you to live your life because it could be over at any day so if you need me to be around I'm Mia I'm really here.

Tyrone said in a serious way making her nod. "Everybody in the world thinks that I'm seeing Zac again and it's pissing me off I'm just really good friends with him what the hell is wrong with the world? She asked giggling softly and Tyrone nods chuckling and lets go of her hand. They order their food and talk more.

After a few hours of talking with each other Mia has a photo shoot to go to so she says goodbye to Tyrone and goes back to her car and gets in closing the door putting her seat belt on then turns the car on and ignores the paprazzi and drives off.

* * *

><p>Mia walks into her photoshoot after parking her car into the parking lot and smiles as she sees her best friend and her husband's best friend West Tyler talking to some people he works with, He turns his head and smiles brightly at her as she walks into the place. West can tell she's still having a hard time dealing with the fact that Devon isn't alive anymore. He walks over to her wearing his light red skinny pants with a black tight shirt that showed off his muscles. He's wearing black Prada shoes.<p>

"_Hey Darling, you look gorgeous as always are you ready to get started?_ He asked smirking at her talking in his high Gay French accent. Mia nods.

They walk together with their arms linked and they talk about her lunch meeting with Tyrone while she gets into hair and makeup. West stares at Mia as they put makeup on her gorgeous tan face and he can tell that she really doesn't want to be there but he needs this shoot done before he goes back to Paris for a Fashion Show Case for the Prada Line he's doing and he leaves to talk to the other people working with him.

Mia has her makeup done and her hair is down really curly with her bangs to the side of her facea little curly, and She puts on a fake smile nodding when they say she looks good and she gets dressed in a light blue shorts that Prada showing off her long tan legs, she has on a black Prada Low cut in the front jacket that shows off her cleavage a little and she's wearing a black bikini under the jacket making her sexy.

She's got on black Prada heels. She stands up as they fix her outfit alittle and they put black earrings in her ears with a black necklace on her that goes down to her chest a little. She looks in the mirror forgetting that she looked great because she hasn't been in the best mood since Devon died but she knows she need to start moving on but she's going to take her slow time doing it and nobody can stop her.

Mia walks over to West who is smiling at her brightly clapping his hands, Mia giggles softly and she walks to the back Drop and stands in the place West wants her to stand and she sees that she has a guy model standing on the sidelines wearing black Prada dress pants with a white tight muscle shirt showing off his tan skintone, she sees that he has short dark blond spiked hair, She can't see his eyes because hs body is turned a little talking to somebody who is talking to him.

Mia wonders what he looks like while posing a little alone and they have a fan blowing so her hair is blowing while she's posing and she's smiling. Mia listens to West as he tells her to pose a different way and there is one pose where she has to be really serious and she does it making West love it and she can feel the guy's eyes on her hard. Mia glaces at the guy as she's posing and she can hear his deep voice talking making her wonder who he is but he's not staring at her anymore.

"_Okay Mia your doing great I love it, Troy Bolton can you please come over here so we can get this started more_. West Tyler said making Mia's eyes widen in suprised to see her old boyfriend and LA Lakers Basketball Player Troy Bolton walking over to her grinning. Mia froze just staring at Troy's look and how much he looks different since she lost saw him. She snaps out it hearing West saying that Troy was doing the shoot with her and that she was going to have to pose with him. Mia nods suddenly feeling awkward around Troy.

Troy stares at Mia thinking(Whoa, Mia still looks sexy as hell and she just made my day by the way she's wearing that outfit, Stop it Troy your dating Renee who you love very much and you were with Gabriella in the past and she just lost her husband Devon almost 4 months ago).

Troy nods listening to West as he talks to both of them. Troy sees Gabriella nodding as West talks looking so sexy to him but he knows he need to stop thinking that way. They get into the spot that West told them to be in and Troy has to stand in front of Mia looking serious not moving while posing. Mia is told to act really flirty with Troy by standing to the side of him while having her arms around his neck slighly and leaning away from him while her leg is bent a little putting a flirty look on staring at the camera. Troy is told to glance at her a little while she's looking at the camera and he does as he told and he thinks for a second(She's so damn hot just standing like that). They take a few pictures like that.

West claps his hands loving it, He tells Troy to sit on the ground while posing looking up at Mia. Troy is looking at Mia and he's amazed to see Mia posing while smirking flirtingly and he sees that her hands are on her hips while her she's standing behind him looking sexy. They pose like that for two shots then stop.

Troy stands up and is told to take Mia in his arms by holding her by her lower waist with one of his arms while she has one of her legs up making him hold the leg with the other and She has one of her arms around his neck while having her other hand on her hip where Troy is holdong her and she and Troy are told to stare into each other's eyes giving eachother steamy hot stares and thats what they do.

**A Few Hours Later. **

After the photoshoot, Mia is standing at her makeup area in the same outfit she was wearing for the photo shoot. She is thinking about her life and how it felt to see Troy. She feels arms around her waist making her jump turning around to see Troy Bolton grinning at her. She smiles.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her and they stay like that for a few minutes. Mia pulls back a few minutes later and stares into Troy's blue eyes really happy to see him and whispers to him"I'm suprised to see you Troysie how are you? She said smirking with lust because that's how she's feeling right now for some reason but she doesn''t know why. Troy sees the lust in her eyes and he grins back her whispering"I'm good Gabsy, are you feeling turned on right now or something? He said softly kissing her neck making her moan soflty. She knows she shouldn't be doing this but she's really in heat right now.

She pulls back and grins telling him that she's going to change and then to follow her to her house since she bought a house in LA. He nods and goes to his car since he already changed his clothes. Mia changed back into her outfit and says good bye to West who whispers in her ear saying don't forget a condom and she nods grining and walks out saying good bye to everybody. She sees Troy sitting in his car waiting for her and she goes to her car and gets in putting her seat belt on closing the door then starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Troy sees her driving out and he follows. He pulls up at her huge Pent House that she owns. He pulls into the driveway and parks it turning it off and he puts on his sunglasses because he knows that the Parazzzi are always around. He walks into the back with Mia and they go in the back door of her house.

**With Mia and Troy alone in her bedroom. **

Catilyn and Rosalina are staying at Tyrone's for the week. Mia takes off her shoes and sees Troy doing the same thing. Troy walks over to her and wraps his arms around her lower back and he cups her ass making her giggle. She pulls back walking away from him locking the back door, closing the blinds so the paprazzi won't look in her house, locking the front door and closing the other blinds with the front. She walks over to him grabbing his hand bringing her into the guest room since she's beeing staying in there for a months since Devon died. She knows this is wrong and closes the door locking it and pushes Troy on the bed and sees him smirking at her.

She stares at him for a few minutes then closes her eyes for a second and sees Devon smiling at her. She stares at him in her mind and he walks over to her and says in his accent"_Baby, Go ahead it's about time you move on with your life and I will be watching over you but not now because I don't want to see that but just remember that I will always be in your heart and just so you know that Renee broke up with Troy two weeks ago so your free to do whatever you want bye baby girl love you and miss forever my love bye._

Devon waves fading away and Mia opens her eyes seeing Troy standing infront of her. She stares into his blue eyes. "Are you alright Mia? He asked with his shirt off along with his pants and all she can see is his boxers on with a tent forming in them. Mia nods smirking and grabs his hard memeber making him groan and he picks her up bringing to the bed and she giggles squealing running her hands through his now short hair.

Troy takes off her shirt making him stare at her still large breast that got slightly bigger, He grabs ahold of them making her moan and he tells her to put her arms up and she does as she's told and he takes her bra off making feel himself getting really hard just staring at her breast.

"Like what you see Troysie? Mia smirks playing with the waistbands on his boxers. He nods crashing his lips on her nipples making her moan loudly. She stares at her windows and smiles seeing that all the blinds are closed. She whines making Troy see that she's only half undressed and he pulls her jeans down making him stare at her thong then he takes it off making her moan feeling the cool air on her front and she squeals when she fees Troy sucking on her making her close her eyes moaning and she feels her so close after a few minutes of Troy doing that she comes into his mouth making him taste all of her then he starts kissing her body all over and she moans wanting him so badly.

Troy gets a condom out of his jean pocket and opens it putting it on then he kisses her passionately and she wraps her legs around his waist wanting him moaning. He smirks asking her to beg. She moans and says softly"Damn it Troysie stop it and fucking put it in now make love to me please baby I need you so FUCKING BADLY. She yelled moaning. Troy felt himself almost bust and he enters her really slowly but she tells him to move faster. He does and enters her in and out making her moan loud but he stops her moaning by kissing her lips still entering her.

After making love for a few hours they are out of breath and they lay in each others arms. "That was amazing. I missed that. They said at the same time. They start laughing and Troy kisses her lips passionately. Mia pulls back and says "So how are you and Renee? She asked wondering.

He tells her that they broke up two weeks ago and that he's been missing her making Mia smile and kisses him again.

They fall asleep a few minutes later with a smile on their face.

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 13 Sneak Peek]<strong>

Here it is.

**With Mia after her night with Troy Bolton.**

Mia wakes up to see herself naked next to her old boyfriend Troy Bolton and she smiles remebering that she did a photo shoot with him. She covers herself more with the covers and remembers that she's in the guest room of her house. She yawns and looks at how cute Troy looks sleeping with no shirt on and she looks under the covers and sees that he doesn't have his boxers on making her smirk and she she grabs ahold of him and he moans in his sleep as she rubs him up and down feeling how hard he's getting again.

Troy opens his eyes and sees her smirking at him. He grabs her hand so she stops and he wraps his arms around her waist making her stare into his eyes smirking while playing with his hair. "You are so nasty in the morning Lopez but I kind of love it. Troy said pecking her lips and she smiles and kisses him back.

Mia pulls back smiles at him. "Really, You like that Bolton? She asked. Troy nods grinning at her before kissing her again. She grins getting on top of him lacing their fingers together and leans down closer to his lips and is moves closer to his lips and!

**Hahaha sorry but it was only a sneak peak your going to have to finish the rest.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 14 I want Us Again]<strong>

You know what happened last time but your not going to see it this time because I'm back from my trip everybody here is the next chapter.

**With Mia after her night with Troy Bolton.**

Mia Lopez wakes up the next morning still a little tired but she starts thinking about what happened the night before and she sits up and looks down to see herself naked next to her old boyfriend Troy Bolton and she smiles remembering that she did a photo shoot with him. She covers herself more with the covers so her chest doesnt show and remembers that she's in the guest room of her house. She yawns rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looks at how cute Troy looks sleeping with no shirt on and she looks under the covers and sees that he doesn't have his boxers on making her smirk and she grabs ahold of his member and he moans in his sleep as she rubs him up and down feeling how hard he's getting again.

Troy Bolton opens his eyes and sees her smirking at him. He grabs her hand so she stops making her froze staring into his eyes and giggles softly and he wraps his arms around her waist making her stare into his eyes smirking while playing with his hair. "You are so nasty in the morning Lopez but I kind of love it. Troy said pecking her lips and she smiles and kisses him back.

Mia pulls back smiles at him. "Really, You like that Bolton? She asked. Troy nods grinning at her before kissing her again. She grins getting on top of him lacing their fingers together and leans down closer to his lips and is moves closer to his lips and kisses his lips passionately. Troy pulls her off and flips her around so she's on the bed and he gets a new condom on and enters her really slowly but she tells him to move faster wanting to feel him. He does as he's told and enters her in and out making her moan loud but he stops her moaning by kissing her lips still entering her. Mia closes her eyes loving the feeling of Troy inside her again.

After a few hours a making love again they both take a shower, get dressed and Mia changes the sheets and puts new ones on. Troy goes home to get new clothes on the he said he would be right back.

A few minutes later Troy come back and Mia smiles at him kissing his lips then pulls back and they go in the livingroom and sit close to each other and talk.

"Troy what's going on with us because I really want to know. Mia said staring into his eyes. Troy pecks her lips and says"I want us to be together again I want there to be a Us again don't you Mia Lopez? He asked staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Mia sighs thinking about her girls and knows that they loved Troy the most.

"I do want there to be us again but I want to take it slow because I'm still getting use to not being married anymore since I had to sign the papers a weeks ago, Mia said sighing and Troy pulls her clother and hugs her. "I don't want to rush you Mia I just want to be in your life again and that means being your friend then I'm fine with it. He said kissing her forehead.

Mia smiles up at him and loves that he still cares about her. She kissses his cheek and smiles at him then they just lay in each others arms all day enjoying being close to each other.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short the next one will be longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Famous actress and Singer Student Story**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_This story is about a girl who has lived in LA all her life but she was born in Brooklyn New York so she has an Brooklyn Spanish accent since she's Spanish from her moms side but not her dad was from Brooklyn but he walked out on them when she was 3 years old and has done movies and has done singing now has to go to New Mexico Santa Fe with her mom and her daughter and go to a school called East High because her manager wants her to live like a 17 year old that she is. She will still do her thing. There will be drama, heartbreak, acting, singing, concerts, Love, and many more. _

The people in this story is the famous singer and actress MiaHonorLopez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's a 17 years old teen mom and is really famous and rich and she's the daughter of Jennifer Lopez(Not really so go along with it) so she has her mom's accent,

CaitlynRoseBrooksLopez/ Mia's 2 year old daughter and she will be played by Selena Gomez when she's a little older, Jennifer Lopez /Mia's mom and Caitlyn's grandma,

Troy Bolton/and he falls for Mia Lopez and they might date, Corbin Bleu/one of Mia's great friends, ChadEricDanforth/Corbin's twin cousin and Troy's best friend, Ashley Tisdale/Mia's best friend and Caitlyn's god mother and she's famous and she's friends with Miley,

Sharpay Evans/Troy's girlfriend and Ryan's older sister, RyanJakeEvans/Troy's great friend, TaylorAnnMcKessie/Troy's great friend and Chad's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend after Mia feels better at one part, Ruthie Golden/Ryan's girlfriend and she becomes Mia's friend

Miley Cyrus/Mia's other best friend and she's famous and she's friends with Ashley, JoeMarkAndrews/played by Joe Jonas and he's friends with Troy, Chad, Ryan, and he's Demi's boyfriend, DemiLindaBolton/played by Demi Lavoto and Troy's fraternal twin sister and she becomes great friends with Miley and Mia and she's Joe Andrews girlfriend, HannahMichelleGomez/played by Selena Gomez and Mia's number one fan and they become friends, Emma Roberts/Mia's great famous friend, Jackson Manning/one of Mia's ex boyfriends and there still friends,

Deena Edwards/Craig's new girlfriend and she doesn't like Mia, Rebecca Santos/she's one of Mia's best friends that is not famous,

Charlene Simpson/Manny's best friend, Tyrone Brooks/Mia's new boyfriend and Caitlyn's father but they break up, and Zac Efron/Mia's ex boyfriend but he still has feelings for her and they might date again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 15 Last Chapter]<strong>

You know what happened last time but your not going to see it this time. Enjoy. Oh I'm changing the age for Mia, she's 27 and her daughters are 11 years old since I never really told you how old she was when she had them and I know that's young for a mother but it happens to people. Sorry but this is my story so deal with it and it's a Month later.

**With Mia at the Recording Studio.**

25 year old Mia Lopez walked into the recording Studio in West Hollywood on a Monday afternoon with Troy Bolton who she has been seeing for awhile now while wearing some black Gucci short shorts that shows off her long tan legs and her curvy but petite figure with black lace panties under her shorts while wearing her Black lace bra under her red Gucci tank top that shows off her figure in the right places and you can see how big her chest is and she has her red Gucci pumps while carrying her black Gucci purse and she has on a little makeup on. She's going to start recording her next Album which is her third one. She sees her manager Mike standing there talking to her mom and her sister Miley and Mia smiles going over to them and she hugs her sister and mom and they hug Troy and Troy sits down. They hug her and Miley says that she's happy that she's doing her music again. They all talk about what her music is going to be about and she's really happy. Mia smiles and sits down next to Troy while her mom and Mike talk about things.

**With Mia in the middle of Recording her new song. **

Mia is in the sound booth taking a break from singing one of her songs. Mike starts talking to her and she listens to her and she smiles telling him that she's ready.

"Okay Mia were going to have you record the the full song this time of your new song okay? Mike asked one more time and she nods ready to hear the music.

The music starts playing and everybody is ready to hear her sing again. Mia thinks about the slow song that's starting and she thinks about her past and gets ready to sing again and she starts closing her eyes and sings.

Mia..."_ Won't be so easy _  
><em>this time to hurt me <em>  
><em>You can try <em>  
><em>and this time now baby there are no tears left here to dry<em>  
><em>if you think you can wound me like before <em>  
><em>if you think you can do that anymore <em>  
><em>wont get too far no, <em>  
><em>you can't break a broken heart.<em>

She starts singing the main part of the song now.

_Mia..."so try your best now baby try your best to break me _  
><em>you can't break a broken heart <em>  
><em>no damage you can do now <em>  
><em>im immune to you now <em>  
><em>you can't break what broke apart <em>  
><em>there's nothing you can do to me no more <em>  
><em>you can't break a broken heart. <em>

She opens her eyes this time and sees everybody staring at her now and she moves to the beat and sings the next part of the song and Troy smiles hearing her sing so sweetly.

_Mia..."Hurt me before now_  
><em>I wont hurt no more now <em>  
><em>not this time<em>  
><em>you might do better <em>  
><em>messing with someone elses mind <em>  
><em>'cause you're not gonna break me down again <em>  
><em>your done with doing me the way you did <em>  
><em>it's gone too far <em>  
><em>you can't break a broken heart. <em>

She gets so into it now that she closes her eyes again and sings.

_Mia..."So try you best now baby _  
><em>try your best to break me <em>  
><em>you can't break a broken heart <em>  
><em>no damage you can do now <em>  
><em>im immune to you now <em>  
><em>you can't break what broke apart <em>  
><em>there's nothing you can do to me no more <em>  
><em>you can't break a broken heart. <em>

She gets so into it now that she has tears coming down her face and she still sings.

_Mia..."so dont waste your time _  
><em>your time has come and gone <em>  
><em>what are you here for <em>  
><em>you cant hurt me anymore. <em>

She hears the music get softer at some part she sings half of the song softly then brings it up again and sings.

_Mia..."so try your best now baby try your best to break me _  
><em>you can't break a broken heart <em>  
><em>no damage you can do now im immune to you now <em>  
><em>you can't break what broke apart <em>  
><em>there's nothing you can do to me no more <em>  
><em>you can't break a broken heart. <em>

_so try your best now baby try your best to break me _  
><em>you can't break a broken heart (x2)<em>

_no damage you can do now im immune to you now _  
><em>you can't break what broke apart <em>  
><em>there's nothing you can do to me no more <em>  
><em>you can't break a broken heart<em>  
><em>break a broken heart.<em>

She finishes the song and they finish the recording. She wipes her tears and takes the headphones and leaves the sound booth and they listen to the recording. She loves it and Mia smiles at everybody. Troy smiles at her and winks making her blush. She goes back in and does a few more songs then she's done for the the day.

**A few months after that. **

Mia finally got over the lost of her husband and She and Troy became close and Troy ended up adopting her daughters and Gabriella and Troy got married and she's still friends with Zac Efron but she feels that Troy makes her happy. Mia went on a short tour and got her new music out and everybody loves it.

Mia walked into her house and sees her husband Troy and her daughters in the kitchen waiting for her.

"This looks great guys. Mia said smiling at her family. Troy walks over to his wife and kisses her lips and she smiles at him grinning.

"Do you guys really have to do that in front of us? Caitlyn and Rosalina asked at the same time rolling their chocolate brown eyes.

They pull back and Gabriella giggles hugging her daughters and they enjoy their dinner and they new family enjoy their years together for the rest of their lifes.

**The End and the song that Mia was singing was "You Cant Break A Broken Heart by Kate Voegele.**

**Bye.**


End file.
